


You Look a Little Lonely

by Death_Herself



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Backstory, Best Friends, Chance Meetings, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fight Kink?, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, M/M, Puppy Love, Rejection, Secret Identity, Shaving, Skateboarding, Slow Build, heartmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Herself/pseuds/Death_Herself
Summary: Our story opens on Pre-Deadpool Wade Wilson meeting Pre-Spider-Man Peter Parker by chance. Wade isn't a stand up guy unless it's for the underdogs and Peter is always the underdog. A friendship forms, but a friendship between a 15 year old and 28 year old isn't exactly acceptable. Wade decides to let his Baby Boy go.Spider-Man and Deadpool have been teaming up for years and their friendship is the best bromance out there. [#HatersGonnaHate, #SpideyPool2020, #SpideyPoolTeamUp] They get along better than anyone expects! Spider-Man can't get over Deadpool calling him Baby Boy though, or that his name is Wade. For a smart guy he's kinda dumb.





	1. I Need a Hero

A mercenary, common low-life, rather attractive, smooth-talking, total good-guy [insert sarcasm] is how anyone would describe Wade Wilson. Important information there, he kills people for money. Money has always been the most important thing in his life, as well as helping out the little guy.

Which is exactly what Wade had done today; the girl was being stalked by some scum from school, and he took the liberty of roughing him up pro bono. Nothing enraged the blond more than creeps taking advantage of someone they viewed as easy prey.

She wanted the older man to meet up with her at a skate park on the outskirts of town. That side of town is the very seedy side of town. Wade was left to wonder why teenagers always seemed to seek out any and all kinds of trouble, but it wasn’t any of his business. He checked his watch and realized he still had thirty minutes to kill.

 

*

 

“If it isn’t the king of freebies himself. Oh, god. Don’t tell me you’re looking to give other services out for free? I mean, as hot as you are, ladies should be paying you. I call dibs on being your pimp daddy but that personality of yours….”

“Yeah, alright. Can it Dana Carvey. I’m just chilling before I meet the teen princess.”

“You can’t play a brother like that!” The man behind the counter began to fake pout even though it was just as deadpan as usual. He slid a drink to his buddy. 

“You’re never happy to see me...Weasel?” Wade spat out, eye brow raised, and his hand wrapped around the filthy glass.

“I dunno man. Tonight’s been weird. Like, life altering weird vibe. Things are happening. The world is alive and we are all gonna die. Or get butt fucked into oblivion. I dunno, man... Although it could be the pills talking… Eh.” Weasel shrugged as he leaned the palms of his hands on the counter and watched Wade fidget with his drink. Wade tilted the glass to Weasel as he spoke before downing the dark brown contents. He gave off a slight hiss. The drink and his friend's banter raking along his nerves. 

“Warn a man before you lay heavy shit on him. You’ll never get a perfect groom with that attitude.” Wade groaned out in an exaggerated tone as he got up to leave.

Weasel flipped him off and Wade blew a kiss as he left.

Wade stood beside the mirror of the front wall and caught his reflection. Close cut blonde hair was horribly messy even for a crew cut, stubble needed to be shaved, whisky eyes needed sleep, and clothes probably needed cleaned. He let out a sigh before heading out of the bar that Weasel owned.

Off the skate park to meet the teen he had eagerly helped out.

 

*

 

“I can’t believe it!”

“He says he’s sorry. Well, later!” The blond man towered over everyone at the park, which he was not fond of. It draws too much attention. His eyes dart around, surveying the area as he turns away from the girl and her friends. Before he’s out of earshot, Wade heard the girl shout that he’s her hero.

“Nope! Not that! Ever!” He shouts back over his shoulder.

For nine o-clock on a Wednesday night, this skate park was jam packed with teens and young adults. Wade had to expertly dodge way too many skate rats just to leave.

He sees a clearing in the bodies and takes it. He was almost free when a kid slammed into him, his skate board whizzing off to the opposite side of the rink and his small body caught firmly by Wade.

“I’m so sorry! I-“

“wasn’t paying attention.” He finished the stuttering while he looks over the young soft features. His big doe eyes with hazel irises stare up into Wade’s whiskey colored eye and his adorably freckled face was flushed pink. Wade can’t help noticing the innocence and underlying pain within those eyes. He couldn’t be more than fifteen and had the look of someone who’s been to war, which Wade knew all too well.

The younger man noticed the stare he was receiving and tried to shift within the firm arms to escape them, snapping reality back into place for Wade.

“Y-Yeah.” He mutters back to the older man whose cheeks pull back into a smile. Wade straightens him up to release him so he can stand on his own.

“Good luck out there.” The older man gives a side wave as he leaves the young thing standing there confused. The adorable little nerd in his loose fitting close and glasses just stares at the muscled back walking away from him. His mind lost in the visions of those eyes and that scar on his eyebrow.

 

*

 

He couldn’t explain why he found himself scoping out the skate park more often now. Maybe it was the innocent kid he’d bumped into. Maybe it was the attention the younglings were receiving from neighborhood gangs.

“Come on, Wilson. You’re being a creep.” Wade whispered to himself as he pulled the handheld scope from his right eye and pocketed it. A quick roll of his shoulders and adjustment of his plaid wooly jacket and he was off across the street.

He was quick to notice one of the wannabe gang members had disappeared, leaving only four of them.

His hellish gaze was met by the stalking gaze of the four hood rats in gang gear hanging around the fencing to the skate park. Three of them cowered backwards as the hellbent older man got in the face of the obvious leader who was in his early twenties.

“See something you like, big boy?” Wade hissed in his face. The leader wore a bandanna over his grungy hair that was dampening with sweat, his putrid breath hitting Wade’s face as his mouth slacked in fear.

“Back up, asshole.” He still managed to have a voice which made a grin flash across the older man’s face.

“Where’s your friend?” The knife was silently held to the gulping throat, out of sight from the teens behind him. The older man was about to put his military training to use when he heard a groan within the concrete barrier of the skate rink. He dug a shallow line across the leader’s neck and darted off inside, leaving the now bleeding man to his wounds.

Hollow scrapes of polymer wheels crisscrossing along the pavement echoed in the rink as Wade entered. Eyes were immediately searching for the boy with big doe eyes full of sorrow. He wasn’t on a board the older man realized after a quick visual sweep.

The pained groan faintly drifted through the deafening scrapes. Wade turned his head towards the victimizing sounds and saw the messy brown hair belonging to the boy. Above the boy was an even older gang member than the leader he had made piss his pants. This guy was the real leader and it was apparent by how he was aggressively pinning the boy to the graffiti filled wall. Even more apparent was that the wannabe gang had found a perfectly vulnerable body to either recruit or torture.

 _Over my dead body_!

As professional as the mercenary was, this sudden personal interest was deadly and he could feel his skin crawling with rage and discomfort at the thought of taking a life out of revenge not compensation. The few times he’s done the revenge route resulted in relocation, laying low, and living off ramen.

When the barrel of his Beretta was an inch away from the bald head of the older gang leader, he immediately cocked the hammer out of instinct. It effectively stilled the man who had a controlling grip on the boy. That is until he decided to use the kid as a shield.

“You’d shoot a kid?” The leader asked through his clenched teeth, still not releasing his victim.

“Listen here dipshit. I don’t shoot kids. I shoot adults who abuse and brainwash kids.”

Dipshit smiled slyly before moving his eyes to the older man and responded, “I shoot old shit stains who get in my way.”

Wade knew where this was going the moment the victim in Dipshit’s grasp fell to the ground, and his hands moved to his waist band.

The clap rang through the entire ghetto rink, pulling screams and panic from all the young skate rats. Wade lowered his gaze to the young boy covering his head with his arms and shaking.

He kneeled quickly to touch his shoulder. “Hey, you okay kid?”

“Y-Yeah..” He tried to shuffle away but only backed into the wall further. He looked from the older man before him to the older man on the ground bleeding out from the hole in his temple. “Is he…?”

“Yeah… Are you okay though?” He reached up to touch the swollen lip and eye on the soft young features before telling himself it was all alright. As always, Wade grabbed the casing to his bullet and checked around for any indication of his existence before turning back to the kid.

“Let’s get you home.” He helped the boy up and wrapped his arm around his waist before looking towards the fence, the four hoodlums were still perched as if waiting to see their boy had taken care of the old fart. When they saw Wade emerged they were drained of their color and started backing up. Wade raised his handgun yet again and pointed it at the teens.

“You gonna come back around here?” He shouted to them, several of the teens still in the rink gasped and ran off this time. The four teens standing at the fence all shook their heads quickly and started to run.

Wade turned his head to the young teen his arm was still wrapped around. As adorable as he was, he was bleeding from his lip and he looked pretty roughed up.

“Your parents aren’t going to be too happy about your face.”

As they walked, the older man noticed how the boy’s face had faltered at his words. The night was quiet all things considering. Wade was sure the cops were already at the scene of his most recent murder. He would know in a few hours, he always checked on his targets as well as police reports. Jail isn’t fun.

“I don’t have parents.”

Wade quickly looked down at the sullen teen. “I’m sorry. I just- uh.. Where do you live then?”

“With my aunt.”

“Ahh, so, do we need to get a cab to get there?” He noticed how the hazel eyes didn’t raise from the ground this whole time.

“Y-yeah…What’s your name?” He finally looked up at the older man.

“Wade.” The answer was accompanied by a full smile that shined with perfect teeth.

“Peter.” The reply was accompanied by a bright blush and small smile.

 

 

*

 

 

Wade was quick to pull out some gauze, bandaids, and alcohol swabs once they were situated in the backseat of the cab. A new blush ran over the teen’s pale cheeks as Wade cleaned the blood off the wounds and fixed the busted lip with a bandaid. The cut on his arm got the gauze and tape treatment.

A small smile shared between then before a silence settled between them. It wasn’t until the falsetto singing Wade let out into the small space that the air lightened. Peter seemed to enjoy the singing which only egged Wade on.

The young teen looked over the back of the passenger seat to the cab driver who was doing a pretty good job at ignoring the pair. As much as Peter was in pain he enjoyed having the company on his way home. He would have had to walk all the way home after being roughed up. Wade truly was Peter’s hero tonight.  
He looked to Wade who was staring out the window at the moment, his rugged and scruffy features were telling of his age which scared Peter slightly.

“Wade?” He whispered.

“What’s up?” Wade turned to face him and his face contorted to a concerned look as he noticed the confusing look on the teens face.

“Um… I really appreciate your help.” He gave a small smile which was reciprocated by a large grin from the older man.

“You’re welcome. I very couldn’t let an adult gang leader do as he pleases with teens.”

Peter paused before asking another question, “…If I were an adult would you have helped me?”

“Yeah.” Wade answered quickly and honestly.

“My aunt is going to kill me. Especially if she knew I had some strange adult take me home.”

“Well… Damn. That’s probably true. I mean.. I couldn’t leave you there though.” The older man looked down at his hands before turning his attention to the other occupant of the backseat.

“We’re here” The old grumpy cabbie announced.

The pair climbed out of the backseat and Wade asked the driver to wait on him while he walked Peter to his porch.

“If you ever need anything feel free to call me, Peter.” Wade held out a not so professional business card to the younger man who took it and looked it over.

A tense gaze was held between them for several moments. Wade tried to place the discomfort. Peter tried to fight back the strange feelings in his stomach.

“Thanks, Wade.” Peter looked up into his eyes one last time before walking up the steps to go inside.

“Of course. Catch ya later Petey.” Wade announce with a wave while he watched the boy shuffle inside. He waited until the door was closed before slowly walking back to the cab, deep in thought. He couldn’t fight the urge to look back at the house, swearing he could see a curtain in an upstairs window being held back as the cab took off.

 

*

 

As her back slammed into the wall she gripped the muscled shoulders that were holding her to the wall. A hot breath on her neck made her neck roll back with a moan releasing into the cluttered room. His nonstop rough thrusting left her a muddled mess in his hands. All Nessa could think about was capturing this moment to preserve for the rest of her life. Never had she felt as romanced and loved as she did the moment she met Wade Wilson, even if it hadn’t been too long ago.

The mercenary let his mind drift to what ifs. What if this was the one? What if she really could love him? What if he waited? A new question rushed to the forefront of his mind, **wait for what?** Giant doe eyes that did not belong to the woman in his arms came to mind. ** _What the literal fuck, Wilson? You’ve got the hottest piece of ass on your dick right now and you start thinking about… that?! Don’t even. Cause we can’t even_**.

Vanessa is the one, Wade confirmed as he captured her panting lips in his own.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya folks! I'll add more tags and characters as I go. It's mostly movie-ish based. I really just wanted them to meet pre powers. After powers is to come! :D


	2. Do You Shave Bro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for [I'mSoVain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoVain).  
> Enjoy!

The mercenary stood on the porch to Peter’s house. The pair had been spending several days a week together doing things around town. He had met Aunt May twice and she seemed weary of Peter being around an older man until Peter finally admitted that he had protected him from a bully at the skate park. Wade could tell that made her feel better to know someone was watching out for her boy.

She didn’t know the full extent of what they did together on the nights they hung out. It honestly wasn’t much more than Wade walking him to the skate park or going to an arcade across town. Wade still felt guilty for some reason. Was it wrong to be spending this much time with a fifteen year old he barely knew? He let that answer itself as the door opened.

“Hey Wade!” That excited tone and soft voice always made the muscles in Wade’s legs weak.

“Hey, Petey! What’s the plan today?” He looked over the small, pale face. He noticed several things: he looked like he hadn’t been sleeping, he hadn’t shaved in who knows how long but it was pale enough to not be too easily notices, he had a new bruise on his neck.

“What the hell happened to your neck?” Wade quickly interrupted before the kid could answer the first question.

“I was at my friend’s house and he bit me.”

Wade’s eyes shot open in utter shock. “B-bit you?”

“Well, yeah. He always does it. I don’t quite understand wh-“

“Don’t let him do that.” Again, he was quick to interrupt and shuffle closer to Peter.

“Wh-Wade, what? Why not?” Peter looked genuinely confused at the concerned features on Wade’s face who was standing within his personal space.

“That’s something couples do.. Unless you two are…” The older man swallowed down whatever the feeling running through him was as he spoke. It tasted like jealousy.

“Well, we’ve been friends forever. I don’t think he views me that way..” He quickly looked away as he answered Wade.

“How old are you, Peter?” Wade again scanned the young face covered in light facial hair and perfectly pale skin.

“Fifteen…Turning sixteen in two months. Why?” His gaze returned to the concerned whisky colored eyes.

“Several things. But, I’ll start here. Do you know how to shave?” His eyebrow rose.

“We-well. I sort of do. I didn’t really have anyone to teach me.. and…” The blush on the teens face ran rampant.

“Alright, come on.” Wade grabbed his arm and led him back up the steps of the porch and took the keys in Peter’s hand to unlock the door.

“W-Wade! What are you doing?”

“I’m going to show you how to shave you little nerd. Come on.” The older man smiled sweetly at Peter who was left a blushing mess. One of the things that made Peter blush was the intimate contact he was sharing with Wade as he held his hand. His eyes wondered to their entwined hands as Wade led him through his house.

His heart was rapidly beating as the older man opened the bathroom door and led him inside. When he let go of Peter’s hand, the boy whimpered lowly.

 

Peter was confused about his feelings for Wade. When they first met two months ago he was certain it was a brotherly bond. Even though Wade had lack of knowledge when it came to personal space. Peter came to expect it and want it. The slight touches of his back, side hugs, head pats. He wanted all of them. It wasn’t until they would make a warmth pool to his stomach and blood rush to his groin that he became confused.

 

“Okay, Petey. Where are your razors and shaving cream?” Wade turned to face Peter excitedly.

“Uhh..” Peter crouched down and opened the cabinet beneath the sink to pull out the things Wade asked for. He watched the man pull the razor out and inspect it before putting it back down.

Wade reached into a hidden coat pocket and pulled out an oval shaped handle that was a shiny black. He pulled the silver blade out of it to reveal it was a straight edge razor.

“Alright, it’s clean I promise. Nothing shaves better than a straight edge.” He smiled to the teen who was shivering. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. I promise I won’t hurt you. I’m very good with knives.”

Peter only nodded as the man grabbed a towel and motioned for him to come closer. He stood behind him to wrap the towel around his neck. The teen stared into the mirror at the reflection of their bodies. Wade was over six foot and was quite taller than him. He was only five foot five, and desperately hoped he would be taller because it was embarrassing to be shorter than most guys his age. He watched in the reflection as Wade shifted around him again.

Wade wet his hand and pushed the stopper in the porcelain white sink to fill it with water. His eyes remained locked on the water gushing from the faucet as he stripped out of his jacket. He cleared a spot on the counter to place his jacket and the shaving cream before shutting the water off and turning around. Wide hazel eyes met him.

“What?” He asked as his own eyes widened.

“I’m embarrassed…” Peter’s face flushed as he continued to look into the concerned eyes. A sly smile met Peter now.

“Ahh, It’s okay, baby boy. I’m just helping you out. The only things my asshole dad taught me were how to shave and throw a punch. It’s just something men do. As much as I hate stereotypes for men. Honestly they are both something everyone should know how to do.”

“Women should know how to shave their faces with a straight edge razor?” Peter let out an embarrassed laugh now as Wade nodded and held out his hand like a typical teen girl.

“Pssh, Yeah, like totally Peter.” He flipped nonexistent hair off his shoulder and straightened himself up to hold the razor flippantly. “Let’s get started.”

He bit down on the handle of the razor and squeezed some foamy cream into the palm of his hand and spread a thin layer on Peter’s face and neck. He took the handle out of his mouth then stepped around the teen. He pressed his chest against his back and pushed forwards so Peter was against the counter, all while making intense eye contact in the mirror. “Do you trust me, Petey?”

Peter swallowed hard, making his adams apple bob before nodding which brought a smile to the older man’s lips. He held back making a sound when he felt calloused hands gently run up the side of his hair line and into his hair to pull his head back a bit. He decided to return his focus on his awkward body in the mirror. Compared to Wade he was average looks wise. Wade was beautiful and older, his entire aura oozed sex appeal even though he talked a lot. Which most view as a flaw. But not Peter.

It was apparent to Peter he’d been in the military even though they never discussed it. Wade viewed him as a child and as a very inexperienced child at that, which hurt his feelings but that isn’t something you say to your older friend. Peter didn’t ask his age though he assumed he was in his late twenties. He also knew Wade was violent, but also very lonely. Peter looked into his own eyes for a good moment. **_Maybe when I get older I won’t look so awkward. I want to be someone Wade could look at and not see as a child. Someone he’d really look at… and maybe even..._**

Peter quickly quieted his thoughts as he felt Wade move the hand clutching the blade and anticipated the feeling of it on his throat.

The mercenary didn’t speak as he pressed the straight edge to his neck and guided it up over the ridge of his chin and up his cheek. Peter gazed intently at the hand holding the blade to his skin, and listened to the hair cutting against the blade. His skin rose into gooseflesh as Wade pressed firmly into him to lean down and clean the blade in the sink before wiping it on the towel.

Wade caught Peter’s eyes in the mirror and smiled before he repeated the one stroke motion up another strip of the slick skin. While the razor was pressed to Peter’s skin, he kept his eyes and thoughts on the blade and not the adorably embarrassed face the kid was making and definitely not the heat pressing on his cock.

The pair remained in this intense thick air of concentration and tension. Wade kept his mind focused on the task of pulling the sharp razor up young flesh while Peter tried to regulate his breathing from this insanely erotic moment he was sharing with a man. Peter didn't want to admit the attraction he felt for the strange older man. If he did, he'd have to face the feelings. His cock was pressed hard and erect against the counter. Which didn't help the denial he was clinging to. Peter simply thanked god Wade couldn’t see the arousal.

The older man finished up and placed the razor down before he ran some water over his hands from the faucet. He then ran his wet hands over the now smooth face in front of him, and finally pulled his body away from Peter. He stood beside him with a smile on his face.

“Think you can do it?”

Peter thickly swallowed against the knot in his throat at the innocent question before nodding. This seemed to please Wade who then opened his mouth again.

“Good, you’re going to shave me now.”

Wade noticed how the teen’s eyes widened in a horror before he looked away and nodded again. He did the exact motions and steps Wade had done. He cleared the sink and added new water, grabbed two fresh towels and threw his own two towels into the hamper. He stepped to Wade and smiled while holding out one in his hands, “Sit then?” He asked quietly.

Wade looked down at the toilet before closing the lid and doing as the kid ever so sweetly asked. He watched as the trembling fingers placed the towel around his neck and uncertain eyes glued their gaze to his own lips. The older man swallowed around the uneasiness forming in his body. **_What the hell am I doing? He needs to know this, but is it right for me to do this? Shit. I’m never like this! Pull it together, Wilson! You’re not some pervert asking him to lick your ice cream cone. Uhhhhhhhhhhhgggggg!_**

Warm wet hands on his neck pulled him out of the screaming thoughts in his head. He looked back up into the hazel eyes and was met with a soft smile. **_He’s trying so hard…._**

 

He watched as Peter did exactly as he had done, even down to the same amount of shaving cream. This is when the preexisting notion of this kid being brilliant reared its head. He knew he was intelligent, like string theory, dark matter, mitosis, Luke-I-Am-Your-Father intelligent. The photographic and intense memorization the kid was showing now and had been was really unsettling. Wade had never felt so inadequate around someone so much younger than himself. As Peter smeared the shaving cream along his jaw he held completely still with his head back and a small smile curled his lips. _**At least I can smart him somehow. Every genius needs help with something, this brainiac needed to be shown how to shave properly.**_

Peter stared at Wade’s exposed neck and began to notice the healed scars on the tan skin. He shifted his gaze up to the brown eyes that were looking at him behind light eyelashes. He noticed the scar on his eyebrow again. The thought of Wade being hurt started playing in his mind and it made his features contort into a grimace.

“Petey? What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing. I just… You have scars on your neck.”

Wade quickly averted his gaze before returning it in an attempt to conceal the hurt. “Oh, yeah. They healed a long time ago. It’s okay, you won’t hurt me.”

Peter looked down at his hands clutching the glistening squared razor before speaking again, “Can I ask how you…”

“My dad wasn’t a nice person. I know I’ve said that… These scars are reminders of just how cruel he was. These are the reason I left home.”

The younger of the two swallowed and nodded, “I’m sorry I asked, Wade.” He breathed out slowly before smiling again to change the touchy subject. “I’ll start.”

He smiled brightly at awkward kid and leaned his head back to allow him to start.

Slender pale fingers crawled up the short cut hair and his thumb lay on his temple gently as his palm rested over his ear. The support gave Peter enough courage to place the razor at the same angle Wade had at the end of the hair on his neck. Slowly he pulled the blade upward and instantly heard the stubble hair cut against the straight edge. He eyed the revealed clean streak as the razor crested his jaw and slid up his cheek. Once the streak was complete he pulled it away and beamed once he saw all the hair was cut away and no blood spotted.

Joy buzzed through him  

Wade proudly reached up to pat his stomach. “See? You got it baby boy!”

Peter’s cheeks tinged pink at the nickname. He turned to do as Wade had, rinsing the blade and wiping it on the towel before continuing with a new patch of skin. He felt his confidence soar with each perfect stroke of the razor. A tingling formed in his stomach, it shifted to a heat and that wandered down to his cock. **_Oh, my god. This is so hot. I want to do this again. I wonder if he… feels it too._**

The younger man looked down and saw that Wade too was hard. His cheeks turned wildly red at the thought of both of their arousal over something so simple and ordinary. He realized the whisky colored eyes were noticed staring at the bulge forming in his pants as he turned away. Peter finished cleaning the blade and tried to hide his own erection from the man. “A-All done” He said in a hurried and hushed tone.

Wade stood from the toilet and moved to stand in front of the sink. He quickly leaned down and rinsed his face. As he did so he looked into the mirror and met Peter’s half lidded gaze. They both stared intently at each other before Wade closed his eyes to wash his face properly. _**Shit**_  

He stood and grabbed for the towel, finally finding it and drying his face. Once he pulled it away he saw Peter fidgeting with his pants to ease the tension of the cloth on his painfully hard cock. He cleared his throat and looked away.

“I’m glad I could teach you something useful Mr. Smarty Pants.”

Peter let out a laugh that was genuine and beautiful. “Thank you!”

They shared another smile and Wade rubbed the back of his neck before he pulled away from the counter. “still want to go to the park?”

Mutually they chose to ignore the shared arousal. Peter was hurt by being ignored but swallowed the feeling, Wade respected him and that alone made him happy.

“I think I’ll stay in and do my homework.” He admitted sheepishly and looked away.

“Alright. You know how to reach me if you change your mind.”

Peter followed the older man as they left the confined space of the bathroom and stopped at the front door. They stood there in silence for a moment, before Wade spoke up.

“I’m busy tomorrow, but I’m free Saturday. We could catch a movie if you’re up for it.”

“I’d love to!”

“Cool… I’ll catch ya later baby boy.” Wade reached out to give one of the familiar side hugs Peter had grown to love and need.

“Good night Wade.”

“Good night.”

With that, Wade swung open the large wooden door leading out to the porch and Peter stood within it’s door way to watch Wade leave. A brief wave to one another and Peter closed the door. His thoughts a flurry of confusion,  ** _I’m in so much trouble. I almost touched him. I wanted to. I want…him._**

 

Wade watched the pavement as he strode home. He toyed with the candy ring bag in his pocket as he thought of both Vanessa and Peter. He didn’t have to make a choice, it was already made up. It just hurt to swallow the realization of both. He was going to propose to Vanessa soon. He was going to have to drop seeing Peter soon. Both would be huge. One would be good, one would be depressing. It had to happen though. He couldn’t string along a fifteen year old boy.

 

*

 

Wade stopped visiting Peter nearly nine months ago, and in that time he had still kept an eye on him and noticed the sadness within the boy slowly diminish over time. He wished he could have talked to him one last time in person but all he had done was text him that a job was going to keep him away and that he wished Peter luck in his bright future.  ** _without me._**

He was still receiving hickies on his neck that Wade could see through his hand held scope. It wasn’t until month eleven he realized who was giving them to him. The blond was beautiful and mature and she looked as smart as Peter. And Peter. He had matured in the almost year since they’d seen each other. His features were beautiful, prominent, and stunning. He couldn’t pick one adjective to describe him.

He determined that Peter was going to be okay and that was enough for him to let go.

 

*

That night he sat in bed with Vanessa who was not truly paying attention to him.

“Nessa?”

“Hm?” She kept her gaze on her laptop and when he didn’t respond again she looked up. Her mouth dropped.

“You little-“

“Romantic, I know.”

“A ring pop?”

“Well…Yeah.” He shrugged and smiled that dazzling smile at her before she laughed and began to nod furiously.

“Of course I will you dork.”

“Good! I love you so much.” He leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips before standing up and headed to the bathroom. Once he returned he pulled off his sweater and was about to hop in bed when he felt the world shifting beneath him and drowning into blackness. The last thing he heard was his name being shouted. It almost sounded like a certain nerdy teenage boy, until he finally gave in, knowing Vanessa was clinging to his crumpled body and speaking to him.

**_Black is nice. Totally suits me._ **

 


	3. Warm Vanilla Milk

When asked, “How are you?” Peter would always give the straightforward expected answer. He would even believe the answer. But on those days when even denial didn’t act as a rescue inhaler, he would suffocate under the truth. He wasn’t okay. He hadn’t been okay since…

**W  a   d  e     l e  f  t**

The text was simple enough, but it had only made the pain of the older man leaving all the more painful. It had been simple, quick, and emotionless. Such a cruel and devastating light now lay on his view of the oh so beautiful Wade Wilson. Every time he remembered the man and would have to see him in this new light his chest would ache.

Peter Benjamin Parker was utterly heartbroken.

Now, three years later, Wade was nothing more than his first love. He was only fifteen when he met the very much so older man. Thinking back on the last time he saw Wade, he knew he would have given his virginity to him. He almost offered it that night. Then what? The age gap was huge. The underage sex could have easily been caught. The special bond he had with Wade would have been ruined. Life would be so much worse right now. All of these what-ifs and could-have-beens scared Peter.

No matter how scared he was, the feelings for Wade were still the same. He would forever be his first love. One he could never speak of with another living soul. A secret he had to keep. Feelings he could never admit. He wasn't even sure if he was gay, straight, or even bisexual. He was scared he would never know himself fully. Of course, denying feelings for someone didn't help.

His list of **s e c r e t s** were piling up, too.

For the past year he has been hopping into a very revealing spandex suit and swinging, literally, into action as the friendly neighborhood Spider-boy-no-it’s-Man. This secret was scarier than feelings for a man. This secret came with super powers, responsibilities, injuries, and death. Yet another secret! It was his fault that his beloved Uncle Ben had died. _If only I hadn’t been so careless and selfish… if I could have manned up and…._

 

 

“Peter?”

He looked up from the table top he was staring at with a jolt of shock. His gaze met the giant green eyes of the Gwen Stacy staring at him. Gwen, beautiful stable Gwen, who always managed to pull him from those creeping dark thoughts. He let out a sigh and watched the concern on her face quickly wash away as amusement took over. She was always smiling and laughing. For this, Peter would forever be grateful. She was one of the few people to understand him. He didn’t have to tell her a year ago that he had been heartbroken, she just knew.

“You okay there? I thought I had lost you to brain slugs.” Her bright smile melted away the sadness of remembering his first love and Uncle Ben’s death.

“Not yet.” As always, he returned her smile with one of his own. He never had to force them with her. She managed to bring them out with some sort of smart girl magic he’d never heard of.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, smart guy. What’s your name?” Her perfect eyebrow rose as she tried to hold the questioning look in her adorable features.

“Smart Guy?” Instantly breaking her seriousness, the couple laughed before quickly covering their mouths after realizing they were still in the library at school.

Gwen gently shoved his shoulder as her face turned a bright red to match Peter’s.

It took a moment for the couple to gain their composure and return to a normal shade of pink.

“Hey Pete…?”

“Hm?”

“You seem different today.” She looked away briefly as she spoke, as if needed to gain more confidence before looking at him. When she did, he noticed her eyes sparkling.

“Mmm. I’m sorry, Gwen… I’m not sure.. uh.. How?” He scratched the back of his head nervously.

“You’re more distracted than normal. More twitchy.” She scrunched her nose as she watched him bite and chew his lip at an alarming rate.

“I-I… Yeah. I guess I see what you mean.” He flashed a cheesy smile before rolling his head.

“What is it? You can tell me.” She tilted her head to watch him more closely.

Peter stared at the blonde while chewing on the inside of his mouth nervously. _S_ _ure, I can tell you. I have no secrets with you Gwendy! Let’s see… I got the crap beat out of me last night by a group of robbers who decided I’m a punching bag. But, that’s not why I’m giddy. That’s why I’m jittery. Confusing I know._

“I’m just excited for our date tonight, Gwendy.” The sheepish smile on his lips was quickly covered by his own hands as he coughed. He quickly straightened out his features to appear put together. The blonde burst out laughing at his little show and leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

“I’ll see you tonight, Pete.” She whispered in a low sensual tone that left Peter in shivers. He watched willfully as the woman stood up and took her leave. Her hips swaying gently with each step while the blond ponytail down her back following the sway. He always liked that about long hair.

Peter waited until he was completely alone again and pulled his ratty backpack out from under the circular table he was seated at. After a quick survey of the table, he shoved all his belongings into the bag, leaving only his glasses, camera, notepad and pen out. He was determined to get some shots today for his jerk of a boss, and he had five hours until his date with Gwen.

_I’ve got this!_

 

 

*

 

After getting as far away from teens he knew, Peter hopped off his beat up longboard, hiking it to catch it. He mindlessly strapped it to his backpack while looking around the bustling streets. He needed to get into the mindset of “capturing a masked menace in action”. Sure, he could take amazing selfies while in his suit, but he much preferred realistic “captured in the moment of action” shots. Being a purist, Peter liked to walk around and get the feel of being a bystander to crimes.

_That makes me sound like one of those hipsters. Uhg. I just like for photos to feel real. I don’t have to explain myself._

  
Peter wandered the block in silence. He studied blue eyes holding empty gazes, green eyes burning with anger, brown eyes darting around in paranoia. He watched fingers fumble with zippers, crush cups within their grasp, cram hotdogs into waiting orifices. For the most part, everyone seemed the same. Peter hated that idea, that everyone is the same. He made a point to find the differences and not in looks. No, in actions and their presence. Maybe that was how he noticed the strange man immediately.

After being bitten by a radioactive spider at Oscorp, which was his best-friend-Harry’s-dad’s precious company, he gained a lot of powers. They had taken a while to get used to over the year he’s had them. They granted him hyper sensitive hearing, smell, eye sight, and the ability to stick to walls.

So, when this strange man stood taller within the bustle of people, Peter moved all his people watching skills onto this man. He was about 6’2’, very muscular –like wow-, and he had his hood pulled up. The hood was covering most of his face in a shadow, which seemed to be making everyone uncomfortable. He was sulking it seemed, angry even. Peter’s interest was piqued when the man darted through the street market and towards an alleyway.

His heart thumped loudly in his ears, every fiber of his body screamed for him to chase after the man. The thought of him being one of the many criminals of New York and that he could catch him in the act of doing something was more than delicious to the young and fresh hero. Of course, he would have to change out of his civilian clothing if he was in fact a criminal pursuing some exceedingly dark deed. But that would be something he’d have to deal with when the moment presented itself. For now, he was hot on the heels of the suspicious man in the hoodie.

The market was more crowded than he realized, and now Peter had to dodge women with bags, and children attempting to amuse themselves while mommy took forever talking to the vendor. Peter knew better than to run through the street market, it would draw attention that he seriously didn’t want. But he had to be quick if he wanted to catch up to the man. After narrowly missing an adorably sweet little old woman,  **my** ** _weakness!_** , he found himself at the mouth of the darkened alleyway.

Piss and rotting garbage, the expected smell of an alleyway filled his hypersensitive nostrils and he fought back the bile. Even after a year, he would occasionally forget to control himself and every amazingly enhanced sense he owned. He quickly shook off the discomfort by visibly rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. Clenching his only weapon, the very old and worn camera he had scavenged from one of Aunt May’s friends, Peter cautiously stepped into the alleyway peering beyond the dumpsters. The alley was quite large and connected a couple of buildings, one of which seemed to be a club. He could see some people standing at the other end of the alley by a door that was open. But no glimpse of the man he was looking for.

With a small sigh, the soon-to-be nineteen year old turned around to leave the alley way. He found the guy he’d been pursuing. Or more so, the guy found him and was directly in his face. Though all Peter could see were lots of shadows and skin that looked like it was heavily burned.

“You lost, kid?” The deepness of the voice resonated within Peter’s body like subwoofers at a concert Gwen forced him to go to.

“I-I.. ha..” The camera made a sound in his hands as he clutched it tighter and gave off a small awkward smile up into the shadows of the hood.

The body within the hoodie tensed up and the neck holding up the hidden face cracked. “You reek of adolescence. Like...Mommy still gives ya warm milk young.” A sound of disgust followed the offhand rude comments.

Peter cleared his throat and shifted to the side to escape the intense gaze he felt but could not see. The man seemed to accept this as a sign to move along.

“Seriously though kid. Scram. I’m trying to keep real kids out of the alley. Don’t need little jerks getting caught up in that.” He pointed to the other end of the alley as he spoke, forcing Peter to look. He saw two men suspiciously close together and lighters flick.

_Drugs. Of course._

Peter looked back towards the man who had directed him to look that way. Since Peter was still in the shadows of the alley and the man was now in the light of the street he could see his face better even under the hood. The eyes were trained on a group of small children with their moms. That’s when better realized two things: this horribly scared man was protecting the children from drug dealers and his eyes were wildly familiar. Actually, he was all too familiar but Peter couldn’t quite place it.

He looked over to the kids before nodding visibly and speaking as he walked. “Thanks. Seriously. Uh.. Have a good evening.” He finished lamely as he turned his head to the guy and smiled before leaving. The last glimpse he caught of the man was a bit shocking. The look on his face went from protector to shock as his eyes landed on Peter.

All he could think about on the walk home to change into something other than school clothes was the man’s shocked look when he caught a glimpse at his face. It was very weird and unsettling. Like maybe he recognized him, but Peter had never seen that man before.

_But he looked familiar… Uhg. That is seriously going to bug, ha, me until I figure this out… I mean…. He looked suspicious. Maybe I’ve busted him before._

 

Peter decided that was the best choice for an explanation as he made it home. He had other things to concern himself with. Like how he was going to give Gwen this incredibly awkward speech about how he wanted to be with her forever and planned to marry her, but they were graduating in a month and he just wanted her to know all these things now while the feelings were real. **_Oh god…_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An update! Please don't murder me for making this such a slow build! Or do. I won't deny you a kink. ;)  
> Anywho. You all are friggin awesome!! The feed back I'm getting on this fic is keeping my little old black heart pumping. Thank you all very, very much! I know where this fic is going, I'm just trying to doooooooooooo it right. 
> 
> :D much love and happy new year!


	4. Sleeping Angel

For a young guy, Wade was confused as to why the man standing next to him had a receding hairline. Maybe it was the stress of being such a dick. Maybe it was the price he had to pay for torturing sick souls like Wade and all the others held in this filthy warehouse. Maybe his mom was to blame. Either way, when Wade watched those pursed British lips move yet again, asking the same question, he knew one thing. Fuck this guy. “What’s my name?”

“Listen, man. This is a fun game, truly is. But, I’m Canadian. I can write however the fuck I want.”

Those thin inadequate dick sucking lips pulled back into a snarl while that razor tongue stroked those dagger teeth. Wade knew what was coming and had given up fighting it before he even arrived in this super hero making hell hole that he was starting to suspect wasn’t what it claimed to be.

“Alright, Mr. Wilson…. I hear you loud and clear.” The white lab coat furled in front of Wade’s face as the man in control of his pain and well being whipped around to leave. The tone left standing in the room was enough to let him know, this was about to be taken up a notch.

Coughs that were actually suppressed laughs flooded his ears. The other souls in the open room that had been able to bear witness to Wade’s style of being tortured seemed to know this was being taken up a notch for their companion too. A moment of painful silence passed, leaving nothing but the sounds of machines whirring.

In unison, numbers started pouring out of the non-gagged mouths of the pitiful souls. Wade couldn’t help but smile as the only means to living for those trapped here was the dead pool with his name on the top. The hours being spouted off ranged from two-forty eight. Wade placed his own bet. But it wasn’t on himself, no, he bet on Killbrew and Francis.

 

*** * ***

_Her relaxed face was white as white as parchment, ever line from smiling was gently formed in the relaxed state she was in. Eyelashes protruded long and elegant, and she was wearing make-up. Lips stained red, closed eyes gently traced to heighten her perfectly aged and defined features. Curled trusses of solidified rays of sun framed the finally happy rounded face. Wade clutched the walls of her bed and stared in disbelief at the always beautiful angel that had somehow been made to look even more gorgeous. Off to the side some suit was talking about God and how he wanted everyone to feel in this moment. Wade paid him no mind, because he was too busy listening to his own Angel as she lay silent and peaceful in her bed._

_The pain in his chest, burn in his eyes, constriction in his throat, and emptiness in his soul were all worse than anything HE could ever do to him. **She would never hurt me this way on purpose… She…loves me. ..**_

_“Come on.” Rough, empty, harsh, and thoughtless was the command growled into his ear. Wade tensed and gripped the wooden walls of the bed harder. No matter how much he tried to will the tears away, they fell anyway. He couldn’t leave, he had to be with her._

_“She’s dead you little shit! Come on!” This time the hands matching the tone arrived, and Wade found himself pried away from the wooden box that was now his mother’s bed. He knew what was going to happen the moment they got home. There were always consequences for tears, and defiance but now, it would also be his fault for his mom dying. At any moment the bruising grip on his arm could decide to twist and break the bone again. With one last look at his angel’s happiness and all of Wade’s vanished._

 

 

> ~~**Ashes to ashes and dust to dust** ~~

Ash poured off of his bare painfully sensitive skin. The view around him was dreary, nothing but ash and smoldering embers were left of the building he had been held captive in for nearly a year. **_I died…In the fire…_** Wade coughed and out plumed black smoke to make his point. He looked down at his ash covered body. He could still see the scars that had formed from the final round of torture that he had been put through.

The happiness on his mother’s dead face rose to his thoughts again. He felt the same pain he had on that day long ago. He was thankful she was happy and able to escape his father. But in turn she left him alone, sad, and even more at his father’s mercy. Here he was now, twenty years later, happy he could finally outlive the cancer… but it came at the cost of his body being deformed and in pain forever.

Wade Wilson, in a forever state of torment. _**Dad would be proud…. Too bad I bashed his teeth into his fucking brain!**_

Covering his face with his hands, the mercenary let out a loud groan from deep within his body. Releasing his life’s worth of sadness and anguish.

 

*** * *  
**

The whole points of running away from Vanessa was to not hurt her, and try to find a way to cure his very incurable terminal cancer. She could be mad, but he didn’t want to see her hurt.

Once he had escaped the clutches of both death and the weapon making agency, he had a moment to think. He had nowhere to go and no one to go to, that was until he remembered his only ally in the world. Which is how he ended up at Sister Margaret’s standing face to face with the world’s best deadpan friend.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Like…literal shit. There’s nothing holy about you man.”

“Thanks.”

“Like… nothing. Like… that’s the complete opposite of holy. It’s nightmares and possessions hate child beaten with a bat.”

“Okay… I get it. I’ve got to live with this shit.”

“Where HAVE you been living?”

“Last night, I stayed at a nice little bed and breakfast where these teenagers were taking caffeine pills to avoid seeing me in their dreams.”

“Haaaaa ha yeah. That’s exactly who you look like. Except..worse.”

“Fuck off, Weasel. I obviously get it!”

“Okay…so… like what the fuck do you want exactly?” The blonde put his small glass to his lips and took a sip of his drink while eyeballing the man in front of him.

Wade let out a sigh and leaned his head down.

“Nessa.”

“Oh… Yeah, she’s not gonna hop on that face.”

“You’re the best friend a pretty boy could ask for, you asshole.” Wade looked up at him and groaned.

“I’ve seen her in here nearly every day. She’s been looking for you, and not in the adorable way. She’s been fucking pissed.”

“Yeah… I figured….” Wade looked across the table to the man looking at him.

“I know where she’s working though. It’s that club on 3rd.”

“The strip joint? Oh, man. Is she stripping now?”

“I don’t think so man…”

The marred man looked down at the table then around the bar before saying quietly, “Come with me. I need to just…check on her.”

“Y-yeah… Sure…”

 

*** * ***

Vanessa.  
Wade watched her grabbing drinks off the counter and put them on a tray before delivering them to the patrons in seats and booths who’s eyes were glued to the stage. The women on stage were illuminated by red washed lights but his eyes could only seek out the beautiful brunette with fierce eyes carrying drinks. She carried an underlying sadness with her, even with the smile brightening her eyes. He could see the sadness.

As much as he wanted to go over and hold her, he didn’t feel worthy of her beauty even more than he had before. There’s no way she could be seen with him as he was now. Just walking down the street gained unwarranted attention like he was a freak show, and when he looked in the mirror, that’s exactly how he felt.

He left the club that night and determined two things: he would do everything he could to protect Vanessa from himself and the evil that was Weapon X, and that his father had always been right about one thing, all he ever did was ruin lives by purely existing.

 

*** * ***

Over the course of a year, Wade had stayed true to his personal promise. He protected Vanessa from Weapon X by bringing them down member by member. He had even gained an entirely new identity including a _**badass mother fucking suit bitches!**_. Slowly the reputation of a rogue mercenary clad in red seeking vengeance reached the ears of all crime rings.

Wade received calls and offers for all sorts of jobs and it became a regular gig. His kill count sky rocketed and Vanessa remained safe.

Whenever he wasn’t on a job, he was scoping out Vanessa's work and home. He accepted that it looked like stalking but refused to do as Weasel suggested.  
        " _Just fucking talk to her you creep!_ "

No, he couldn’t do that. It wasn’t an option, and he also accepted that it never would be.

 

*** * *  
**

Simultaneously the shell casing hit the pavement and the bullet cracked through bone into the soft tissue and Deadpool smiled beneath the mask as the sounds harmonized. When the target fell to the ground, he walked over to the shell casing and picked it up while singing,

_"Too high/ Can’t come down/ Losing my head/ Spinning ‘round and ‘round/ Do you feel me now?"_

He pulled back his glove to check the time and gasped. “Sorry love! I gotta date. You understand!” With a kick to the dead man’s boot, Deadpool holstered his gun and ran through the empty hall way of the office building.

 **{{Date?!}}**  
[Well… if you consider stalking a hot piece of ass a date]  
**{{of course he does!}}**  
[Dats so sad.]  
**{{So is life as an immortal you gee el why murderer}}**

“Hey…I’m not a murderer.”  
**[Yeah! We just unalive people for money.]**

“Thank youuuuu.”  
**[No problem sugar.]**  
**{{You fucking suck up.}}**  
**[this is why he likes me more]**  
**{{He doesn’t like you more!!}}**

“Whoa, whoa. Let’s all take a moment to consider just how sad arguing over me is.”  
**[He’s right.]**  
**{{Wait…he can’t be right! He’s an idiot!}}**  
**[Truck!]**

“Wha-“ Deadpool turned his head to the side and had to jump across the rest of the street to avoid being mowed down by yet another truck this month.  
“Goddamnit! What have I said about distracting me while I’m walking home??”  
**[Uhhhh…not to?]**  
**{{ding ding ding!}}**

“She’s about to start her shift! You sick fucks need to chill out!” Deadpool stated aloud as he picked up running down the side walk again.

The two embodied voices within his mind remained mostly silent as he finally made it home. He was quick to shuck his suit off his marred skin and avoid the busted mirror in the hallway while walking to his room.

_"It’s your move!/ I’ve made up mind./ Time is running out./ Make a move!/ Oh, we can go on./ Do you understand it’s all in your hands.”  
_

**[OH GOD!!]**  
**{{NOT THIS ONE AGAIN!}}**  
**[You need to stay off the internet.]**  
**{{Don’t say it….}}**

“It’s ya boi!!”  
**[*groans*]**  
**{{*vomits rainbows*}}**

  
As Wade pulled on the dirty jeans he found on his floor he continued humming the music just to drown out the never ending voices. After finally finding a hoodie and his boots he pulled the hood up and climbed out his window. He managed to keep the voices quieted by switching songs as he walked to the club.

When he got to the street it connected to he saw that the street market was more packed than usual and he let out a sigh.

“This is just not my fucking day.” He grumbled to himself as he started dodging endless bodies to get through the very crowded market. The amount of eyes on him made his nerves tense and hands clench. He had grown accustomed to the stares, but something about today just made it worse. Wade immediately noticed the amount of children around the alley way that was notorious for drug deals and knew what he would be doing tonight while Vanessa was a work.

He reached the alleyway and did a quick walk through with his head lowered, then rounded the corner at the other end to do a full perimeter survey.

It was clear and he let out a long sigh as he rounded the corner to reenter the alleyway.

 **[Who the fuck]**  
**{{Is this little shit?}}**

Wade eyed the back of the kid who was standing in the alleyway. His posture was nonthreatening, it was awkward even. His hair was an absolute mess, the longboard attached to his backpack made Wade feel something he hadn’t in a long while.

 **{{Not Peter again. We all agreed to act like he doesn’t exist remember?!}}**  
**[Yeah! It’s bad enough they know about Vanessa.]**

The rest of the kid matched what Wade expected an adorable nerd of a teen to look like. At least what he could make out in the darkness. The kid turned around and was instantly in Wade’s face. He could practically smell the shock off his small body.

“You lost, kid?” Wade asked in a grunt as his eyes focused in on the shadows of the young face. He was really frustrated with himself for making this kid look like Peter. Today really hasn’t been his day.

“I-I…ha..” Even his response was awkward like Peter’s would have been. _He’s so young…._

“You reek of adolescence. Like...Mommy still gives ya warm milk young.” Wade gave off a disgusted groan at just how old that made him sound. The kid didn’t seem too offended. In fact he allowed himself to be defeated by it and step aside in resignation after clearing his throat.

“Seriously though kid. Scram. I’m trying to keep real kids out of the alley. Don’t need little jerks getting caught up in that.” Wade half assed pointed behind the kid and stepped out of the alleyway to be sure said kids in the market were still safe with their moms. He watched them spinning in circles to entertain themselves. The teen in the alley was staring at him which brought Wade back to the present situation.

He seemed impressed with Wade, which made the older man’s heart flutter. No one had looked at him like this in so long. He allowed himself to look back at the teen as he stepped out of the alley. The moment the light touched his face, Wade felt like he was going to faint. Sure, he hadn’t seen Peter in two years, but there was no way he wouldn’t recognize that face. The adorably pale face with the biggest hazel eyes, the sweet face he’d so delicately shaven. There’s no way Peter would be standing in front of him right now though. Even if he was, there’s no way he’d recognize Wade. Wade’s heart sank at this depressing realization. He kept his eyes on the teen as he waved and said goodbye. Leaving the mercenary a crumbling mess in the street market.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the jumpiness!! I wanted to throw things in but they didn't exactly flow ya know? And DP has so much backstory XD
> 
> Anyways! The next chapter will be the last "backstory" and from there it will be a story of POWER STRICKEN BABIES!
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and love!! As always, you rock and keep my little black heart pumping!


	5. This is Not Time Travelling Porn

“I’m serious though.” Peter gently touched her chin with his index finger and thumb.

“I know, Peter. You said the same thing right before we graduated.” Her smile was warm and reassuring as she tended to the large gash running across his bare torso. She hated when he would show up to her window and was injured. She secretly loved it though too. It meant she was useful and could treat his wounds. As much as Gwen prided herself in being a strong independent woman, it was still erotic to treat battle wounds of a real hero. The rag in her hand was no longer staining pink as she wrung it out, but she knew feminists everywhere were pissed at her mentality right now.

“Gwen, I love you. You’re the only one I trust. I can’t imagine my life without you. You said yes then, and I hope you’ll continue to say yes.”

“I meant it then and I do now. I want to marry you. It will happen. We don’t need labels to tell us we love each other. We both have so much to accomplish. I just…” She looked away again as she ran her hands down his chest.

“Just what…?” Peter eyed her cautiously, despite the intense pain in his chest from the open wound, the other pain in his chest was worse. The emotional pain of her uncertainty that he knew was his fault regardless of what she said.

“I love what Spider-Man does for the city. They need him. But, I need Peter Parker. I don’t want to wake up one day to discover Spider-Man is dead and has taken the person I love with him.” The tears in her eyes were thick and reddening her cheeks without even falling.

Young and naive, Peter just forced a smile and stroked her hair. A promise leaving his lips that no one can keep, “Baby.. I’ll always come back to you…. Always.” He quickly leaned forward to kiss her forehead and smooth her beautiful blonde hair down.

She looked up into his eyes as the tears fell. All Peter could think was that no matter what she did she was beautiful, not only in looks, but just her. Everything about her screams beauty and elegance. A light he somehow managed be able to hold and love.

“I will marry you, Parker.” She whispered against his lips.

The young hero couldn’t contain the cheesy grin spreading on his lips even if he tried. He let out a soft chuckle as his love and light gently trailed her fingertips down his chest and stomach. His own hands slipping under the button up shirt she had on. It’s cotton fabric barely clinging to her body. He pulled away from her lips to kiss down her neck to her collarbone. Kisses grazed the spot that he knew made her a pleading mess, in doing so he achieved just that.

Gwen let out a surprised gasp as she found herself on her back with her normally awkward boyfr-fiance!- pressed down on her. She had realized shortly into their relationship that Peter liked control. Not in a terrible abuser way. He just wanted to lead her in every advance and step they took. It was night and day from his outward personality to his sexual personality. If she was being honest, she would say it was overcompensation, but she didn’t quite understand why he would behave such a way.

She would be lying if she said she was his first love. One of the things that made her so attracted to him was the Shakespearean look he would let creep on his face when he thought he was alone. It was as beautiful as it was heartbreaking. There was a love he missed, a love he never had, or a love taken from him. Gwen knew better than to ask, he was very sensitive.

Pulled from her thoughts as her lips were captured in another heated kiss. Slowly their bodies melted into one another.

* * *

 

The alley was dark and wet as the mercenary stood within its protective shadows. He was more than used to the loneliness of said shadows. With his hood pulled up to hide himself further, and his hands tucked away in the hoodie pockets, Wade watched the small brunette shuffle out of the building and run through the rain.

The wind picked up the putrid stench of the garbage and the alley way’s inhabitants and hit Wade like a wall of glass; shattering around him and making him hyper aware of his own body. After his time spent in the mutant manufacturing plant his body had changed drastically. His skin hurt, itched, and would start to give off the scent of decay if he didn’t stay on top of clearing the dead skin. His mind was altered, ruined, and chaotic. His life as Wade Wilson was no more. The mercenary life and his newly obtained identity as Deadpool were all he had.

Something even the old Wade Wilson shared with the newly risen Deadpool was the overwhelming desire to drag themselves down to rock bottom and curb stomp themselves into further despair. Wade had picked this trick up right before he left home for good at sixteen. He refused to let his father have the satisfaction of dragging him into the black pit of despair. No, Wade would do that himself because it meant he had control. There was no light, no good, no positivity when one believes themselves to be as horrible of a creature as Wade knew he was.

The trick worked all too well, he discovered. It had allowed him to beat his father to death and flee his beloved home town. As well as dropping out of school, forging paperwork, joining the military, killing ‘baddies’, being discharged, taking the title of a mercenary, and killing a lot more of baddies. Top things on his **‘How to fuck up Wade Wilson’s life the right way’** list? Leave Vanessa to seek curing his well-deserved cancer diagnosis. Because now, all he can do is watch her in the shadows.

Another thing on top of the list is one he would never admit to. He couldn’t. Because no matter how much his time with the lonely Peter Parker meant to him, it would always seem so warped. He had no intention of having feelings for a teenager. In truth, he hadn’t at the time. When he saw the look of puppy love in the kid’s eyes though, well, he had to drop him. The last time he saw Peter was after he had turned seventeen. He seemed so happy that Wade knew he had made the right decision.

The run in he had with that kid a year ago remained fresh in his mind. He wasn’t sure it had really happened. He was almost certain it was Peter who had entered this same dark alley. The kid wasn’t really a kid anymore. Part of Wade wanted to believe it was Peter, another darker part didn’t want to. Because Peter had looked at him like he was a complete stranger, meaning his suspicions have been true this whole time. If he saw Vanessa, she wouldn’t see the same man. She would see this damaged body that reflected his self-image.

As much as he wanted to remain in the comfort of his self-deprecation, he had noticed as he got to the mouth of the alley that his target was standing stiff in the rain with her hands up. Before Wade could even leave the alley he saw his target, the woman he loves, be snatched up by several men.

Gun drawn as he sprinted across the street to follow the van she had been shoved into. When he realized he couldn’t catch up to them, something within him snapped. A rage he hadn’t felt in a very long time curdled within his constantly healing veins.

This meant war.

* * *

Even though Deadpool saved the girl, Wade Wilson couldn’t keep the girl. She loved him and he her. But, the whole thing was off. She wasn’t prepared to deal with his extreme instability and the regeneration process.

In truth, her slow rejection was something he felt he deserved. He had abandoned her. He had done things to cheat death. She deserved someone who could be there for her all the time. Someone who wasn’t as insane as a bag of cats. This time, he looked her in the eyes and told her goodbye before he left for good. She seemed to appreciate this.

That had been a long, long time ago. Well, yes and no. It had been 3 years for Deadpool, but thirteen months for Vanessa.

He had been recruited by a totally separate version of the X-Men that really freaked him out. Of course he joined them. The idea of time travelling and being away from New York for a while excited him.

 

>   * **[insert all the fun murdering adventures Deadpool had with a certain telepathic mutant who shall not exist in this fanfiction because the author ain’t got time for that. Nor does she want to. Cause SpideyPool]**
> 

>   * **{{The author is using a weird format for explaining things.}}**
> 

>   * **[You want the good meaty shit??? Or you want a time traveling fuckathon?]**
> 

>   * **{{Well….}}**
> 

>   * **[Go write the gross shit yourself then.]**
> 

>   * **{{Meh. SpideyPool is better.}}**
> 

>   * **[Yes, it is. I would describe it as RESPECTFUL AND CONSENSUAL]**
> 

>   * **{{Me too!}}**
> 


Once he returned to the correct place in his timeline, he set out rebuilding his mercenary portfolio.

 

>   * **[Oh, yes. This means far for killing!]**
> 

>   * **{{Fuck yeah!}}**
> 


 

Every night, Deadpool set out on a job. It was effortless offing baddies. He could do it in his sleep. Actually, he thought he has once. That was an interesting dream! Once he would return home, Wade would spend his time watching tv to avoid his real like issues. The voices became louder and his mind slipped further into this notion of this was all some weird virtual reality he was a part of.

Until he met him.

**[heart eye emoji!!]**

He was beautiful, in an awkward kind of way. He was nerdy, Wade just knew it. It was the way he talked. He was pretty sure he was young too. With an ass that was sculpted by the gods themselves. This kid, well he goes by Spider-Man, was perfection. He was a hero, and a pure soul that Deadpool instantly wanted to impress.

He couldn’t explain it.

So, when the kid asked if he really was a mercenary, Wade said the first thing that came to mind, “Well, yeah!”

“How can you kill people? Especially for money.”

“Oh, sweetie. You obviously haven’t seen $500,000 in person before.”

The hero gulped down the intense lump in his throat causing Deadpool to burst out laughing.

“Look kid, heroes kill people on accident all the time, or even kill a villain or six in their lifetime. It’s part of the gig. So, if I get paid to the exact same thing, how am I the bad person?”

“Because it’s different….”

“Oh, like you haven’t killed someone.”

“I haven’t!”

“Well, talk to me when you do. Cause it’s not pleasant the first time….” The conversation shifted quickly which left them both gaping. Deadpool was shocked he had just said something so revealing. He quickly stood up.

“So, catch ya again next week, Baby Boy?”

* * *

 

 

Promises are the notions of poets and none other than Death herself. Death was a promise we are all given. She promises every single one of us that one day she will kiss you so passionately, that you leave behind your pain, worries, and troubles. Spider-Man didn’t fear death, no, he just avoided her. Peter Parker hated death, it had left him with nothing throughout his entire young life. He vowed to avoid her as long as he had a purpose. He vowed to protect those who gave him a purpose from her. He promised.

With a soft snap many stories below Spider-Man he knew. His body within the form fitting suit was numb and slow moving. The distance between him and the suspended body of his fiancé was proving difficult to close.

The moment his boots touched the glass littered floor Spider-Man became Peter Parker with the removal of his mask. He knew. He didn’t want to know, but he did.  
Peter gently cradled her head and pulled his webbing off of her, so he could cradle the rest of her. He called her name, despite knowing the truth.

His promise had been broken the moment he broke Gwen’s neck. Both of them were entirely his fault. Instantly, one of his purposes was gone.

“It’s okay, Gwendy. I’ll get you home.” He swallowed down his tears to do the things he had to. Replacing his mask and picking her up. As often as the mask saved his identity, it also saved him from prying eyes. The ever emotional Peter Parker was able to be strong and determined with the mask of red spandex hiding his features. Gwen deserved strength from him, she deserved her life, she deserved to be at home with her mom, and she deserved everything he had just stolen from her. Tears continued to fall onto spandex in a silence the hero chose to punish himself with.

Not only had he not saved his fiancé, but the bad guy got away. The street was littered with police officers waiting to see if a hero or villain would emerge, before they sent a lot of men in. More death on Peter’s shoulders would make this nice far more worse.

The on lookers gasped as he emerged, holding her body close to his. They didn’t know. They just thought she was injured. Peter already knew the paramedics would scold him for not leaving her how she died. But, he couldn’t. He couldn’t leave her suspended in his webbing; he couldn’t leave her lying on piles of glass while they came to her.

He was surprised when they didn’t say anything to him. In fact they gave him a look of condolence. Like they knew this was the woman he was madly in love with. When they took her from him to place on a stretcher, he looked down at her beautiful face for what he knew was the last time. The female EMT turned to the other and whispered something before turning back to Spider-Man.

“Do you need a moment?” She said softly to him and he was surprised how quickly he nodded. The two paramedics quickly set out to block him and Gwen from everyone’s view.

Spider-Man rolled up the soaked mask and let Peter kiss her forehead gently. He whispered into her hair, “God, I’m so sorry, Gwen… I’m… I love you.” His voice cracked and was so hard to understand but his Gwen would have understood.

“Thank you.” He quickly whispered to the women shielding him from onlookers and was gone before they could turn around.

* * *

  
A month without Gwen proved to be just as lonely and horrible as the first month after realizing Wade wouldn’t come back. Except this time, the person he loved really wasn’t going to come back. That may have been the reason for the slips. It could have been the amount of Valium he was taking to sleep and deal with the emotional pain.He realized that now he could tell Deadpool he had in fact killed someone. But, no. He didn't want to think about the insane mercenary while he was dealing with this shit.

Either way, a month after Gwen dying was when Peter Parker and Spider-Man met Death herself.

  
She stood behind the gang member as he continuously kicked and punched the body beneath the spandex. Peter wasn’t too sure how it happened, but he couldn’t fight back. The woman in all black and white eyes tilted her head. He could see the white skin fade to bone before back again. He spit the mouthful of blood through his mask onto the ground in front of the gang member who back up and stared at him in a new rage.

Everyone in this alleyway saw the gun being pulled. Peter accepted this as his fate and just watched the man pointing it at him. He could feel the woman staring at him with intensity strong enough to set things ablaze.

The clap rang out in the small space with an echo. Peter felt no pain, there wasn’t hot lead in his body, and the smell of piss was still overwhelming his nose. He opened his eyes, shocked that he had closed them.

The woman in black was no longer standing before him, in her place stood a red and black clad body with terrifying white slits for eyes.

A gloved hand was extended to him. “Whoa there! I wasn’t too sure that was you. I mean.. Can’t you like… lift trucks and shit?”

Spider-Man took the gloved hand and let it pull him up. “I'm fine, Deadpool.”

“Yesssss. You are. But not up there!” Deadpool poked Spider-Man’s head. Spider-Man nearly fell over, while Deadpool just wrapped an arm around him.

“Sooooo. I don’t smell happy water on ya. What’s your poison, Baby Boy? Meth? Surely not. Lortabs?”

“Valium.” Spider-Man admitted and quickly grit his teeth. He couldn't believe he just admitted to taking drugs like that to Deadpool. **DEADPOOL!** One of the problems was that damned petname. It was so familiar, so raw. He didn't want to think about who used it on him in his previous life. That was too much. “It’s fine. Just tired. Ignore that.”

“HMmmmm. Well, you surely could have fought that guy off even on Valium.” The older man was watching the ground as he walked the obviously intoxicated man to the bar he knew and trusted.

“Obviously not.”

“Awwwwww. Sassy and lying! You’re adorable! Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Peter tried to pull away but gave up as his muscles felt too heavy. “Please, don’t drag me to your friend’s bar again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this took forever. Thank you all so much for reading and showing love! It's not going to be choppy like this after this. At least I hope not. :D Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Here's some of the [music](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLycFBbs6ZeQkDgarQ2q2oxh5Hg2DK5542) I've been listening to while writing this.  
> Also!  
> Add me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wtfdeth) if ya want.


	6. Sleeping w/ Prince Valium

The heavy boot knocking on the back door got Deadpool a heavy glare from his best buddy o’ pal. 

“What the fuck Wade?!” Shouted best buddy o’pal as he slammed open the door to the alley. He looked down at the red and black clad freak show with an anger Peter could feel. Spider-Man was then the focus of this anger. That scratchy voice now talking about him.

“You can’t bring injured animals into the bar again!” 

Spider-Man was about to retort but was cut off by Deadpool, “But he’s so cute! Can I keep him papa??”

Before the antisocial hippy looking guy could answer, Deadpool was shoving past him to get Spider-Man into the bar. All the hero could do was groan as he was forcefully set down in a bench. “Mmmgonna sleep.” 

If he could, he would have questioned just how many Valium he took. His memory had been slipping over the past month which was the point. He would do anything to get rid of the image of Gwen’s face lifeless and pale in his arms. He body warm, her heart stopped, her tears drying. 

A familiar voice filled his head, but he couldn’t figure out where it came from. He tried to place it. It was deep, soft, animated, and… Wade. His Wade… The Wade he hadn’t seen in years. Peter groaned as the voice became louder.

“Spidey?”

“mmmWade?”

“Uhh. Yeah…?” The voice seemed odd now, Peter opened his eyes beneath the suit to see Deadpool standing over him and the table he was resting his head on.

“Ohh, ‘sjust you Dea’pool”

“Whooaaaa. Spidey, you are absolutely zonked.”

“Get him out of here Wade!” Weasel shouted from the bar while leaning his hands on the edge of it. Deadpool shot a glance over his shoulder to his blonde friend before returning it to Spider-Man who was completely perked up and facing him.

“Wade?” Peter asked again.

“Yeah? Are you really Rod Sterling under the mask?” Deadpool jokingly lifted a hand to go for the hem.

“Your friend…” Spidey pointed to Weasel, who pointed back and then ran his finger across his neck. The hero swallowed hard and fought off the fuzzy head feeling before continuing. “He’s called you Wade…”

“You didn’t know that’s my name?” Wade dropped his hand when he realized his joke was wasted. 

“N-not…I mean… I’ve only known you for a year. It never came up…” The sound of Peter's voice was strange to Deadpool. The older man tilted his head, choosing to ignore the name subject and change it back to the original problem at hand.

“Why are you reaaaaally taking Valium, Spidey?” 

The young hero’s demeanor changed dramatically. His head lowered and his shoulders dropped. In his silence you expected to hear sniffling, Wade almost swore he did. The kid sat in silence under the gaze of the mercenary. Deadpool was beginning to get uncomfortable, wondering just how much time had passed since he’s asked.

“A month ago..” Spider-Man began to whisper to the table more than Deadpool. He finished after several shallow breaths, “I killed someone.”  
The older man felt his breath catch in his throat at the admission. “I’m sure it wasn’t-“

“I snapped my fiancé’s neck.” Spider-Man felt the bile rise in his throat at finally saying his dark thoughts out loud to another human being. He didn’t want to hear Deadpool try to say it wasn’t his fault, when he knew it was. He continued on with verbalizing his dark thoughts for some horrible reason, “She was falling…I couldn’t…I should have… I stupidly tried to catch her with webbing… ” At this the hero roughly scrubbed his masked face.

“It’s still not your fault…” Deadpool said quietly to the hero he idolized. One of the reasons he worshiped him was for his purity. As stupid as that sounds coming from a man who kills for money, he wished he could have the strength to do what Spider-Man does. He cared about others more than himself, even when others could care less about him.

“Don’t.” Spider-Man said in a deadly tone that made Wade tense. The man still tested his limits.

“Spidey, you-“

“I said don’t!” The hero gripped the table and the wood groaned in protest to the super strength being used against it. Spider-Man’s body jolted at the strength and he quickly pulled his arms away to cradle the right one and hiss. He completely forgot he had been beaten up just half an hour before. 

Wade was silent for a moment. It didn’t last long. “Letting thugs beat the shit out of you because you think you deserve punishment doesn’t actually-“

Spider-Man rose from the bench before Deadpool could even finish his poorly worded attempt of comfort. He shoved the table separating him and Wade to the side. The other man quickly rose to his feet as well. 

Peter got right up in the mercenary’s space. “You don’t even know me. Yet you think you can come in with a weak rescue attempt and even worse consoling techniques. What do you even think you can achieve from being nice or whatever you’re trying to do? What do you get out of it? Money? Information? Are you planning to kill me? Cause let me just say, you’ve done a shitty job so far!”

Deadpool puffed his chest in an attempt to assert his firm belief in his words, “Has it really been that hard to believe I want to do right by you? Are you that averse to friends? Or is this the drugs speaking?”

The next five seconds were a moment Peter would question at a more reasonable time. But for now, he felt the searing pain in his knuckles and wrist as they collided with Deadpool’s chin, making the older man stumble back. He was quick to ground himself though, the whole thing more shocking than debilitating.

Before Wade could gawk red gloved hands were gripping the front of his suit. “It is hard to believe a psychopath! You have no right to judge how I deal with this!”

Wade could hear the choking of tears in the others voice. That didn’t stop his blind rage. He didn’t like being called insane, crazy, sick, a monster, or psychopath. He truly believes he was those things, and hearing it reaffirmed made him even more mad with himself. His hands were on the wrists gripping his suit. Using the leverage of his upper body, Wade twisted and slammed Spider-Man down on the ground. One of his knees dug into the smaller chest and the other knee rested on the ground.

“I’m not a fuckin psychopath! After a fucking year you still don’t believe my intentions??”

In the background loud voices were saying things and it was all too much for both super humans. Spider-Man threw another punch and knocked the man off of him. As the mercenary went down, Peter hiked his legs and kicked off Wade’s chest so the man would be further away from him. He was standing before the other man and just glaring. His neck sent a current of jolts through him and he ducked as some old hairy biker dude tried to cut at him with some weird switchblade. That’s when he realized what was happening.

One thing you don’t do it Sister Margaret’s? Piss off Weasel. He was shouting at everyone to get the two suited up men out of the bar. Deadpool was holding his hands up to his friend, “What the fuck Weasel?! We were just bro-ing it out!!”

“Get out Wade!!” The strawberry blond man glared behind his thick glasses and pointed to the door. 

Deadpool was about to follow his friend’s order when he felt angry hands on him again. “Spidey, let’s go... now” 

Spider-Man just remained rooted before him. his breath heavy and pouring out the anger Wade knew was coursing through the hero. He made the quick decision to pick up the hero and run. It wasn’t the sexy move he wanted, but if he stayed any longer, Weasel would seriously not talk to him for months. The hero in his arms was a yelling and squirming to be let go as he weaved through the back hallway to the exit. Wade finally did let the thin bundle of spiderbabe down once they were in the back alley.

“Look baby boy. You’re making some really fucked up decisions. That’s my job. DON'T be me.” Peter just gawked at the white slits of the mask before him. Deadpool was always so funny, never this serious. **_Does he…care about me…?_**

Peter nodded slowly to the other man. The idea of someone caring about him enough to try and set him straight was confusing. He watched the mercenary’s entire aura and body tense into a darkness. Peter wanted to step into the swirling mass of darkness he felt coming off the man. Maybe it would ease his pain, ease his mind.

Then it hit him. This was Deadpool. He knew him over the last year and things were always chaotic with him around. He was truly the master of bad decisions. But for some reason, he was always hanging around Peter. Like he was drawn to him, idolized him. It was strange and Peter never understood it. He grew somewhat close to him though. He knew his life wasn’t easy. This guy has seen it all.

Peter shouldn’t be so desperate for attention though. He has to be able to stand on his own. No crutch. He watched the white slits for a moment longer. He realized that’s what Wade was trying to help him do. Valium was a crutch. Looking away was all he could do to control his emotions. In a feeble attempt to gain further control he took a running start before shooting off his webbing and swung away.

 

Wade knew it was coming. The kid was a wreck, always was. As he let his brown eyes beneath the mask follow the web wonder while he left, he wondered if he would take his warning. There was no promise he would. In fact the kid said nothing. The mercenary tilted his head upward to look at the night sky. 

**[He’s gonna ignore you so hard]**

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 brownie points if you can name the movie reference I'm using in the chapter title w/o looking it up. It's my favorite line from the movie. XD
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this weird little... fight kink? ....chapter? I'm sick for liking them physically fighting. But, it's sort of natural in bro-ing. I know that's like very enabling of me. I apologize. Kinda?
> 
> :D
> 
> Oh, also, if you want to count how many times I dropped the f-bomb that would be cool too. I feel like this is the most I've written it into any fic ever. O.o
> 
> Oh, also, also.... I'm sorry it's so short! The next one should be a bit longer.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!!


	7. I Still Wanna Be a Spaceman

And ignore Deadpool is exactly what Spider-Man did. As much as the mercenary knew it was coming, he was hurt by the impressive amount of skill that went into ignoring him.

**[Let’s recap!]**

Since their friendly chat at Sister Margaret’s nine months ago, they have seen each other numerous times; each one worse than the one before it. Peter had a tendency to show his love through anger.

 

 

> Thrown off roof: twenty-six times  
>  Webbed away from: two hundred and thirteen times  
>  Tacos swatted out of hands: two times  
>  Webbed to walls: fifty-two times
> 
>  

**[Help!!]**  
**{No, no, she was just screaming. Like this ‘AHHHHHHHHH MURDERER!!’}**  
**[She most certainly said help.]**

 

Screams are a beacon for Spider-Man, and Deadpool knew it. In the night when a victim screams or calls for help a bright web of intricate sounds filled the air and formed a bright spider that would let Spider-Man know that- **[what? Too DC? Too lame? I’m a poet you freaks!] {Just stop.} [Fine. Re-do!]**

The shrill sounds of **[shrill?] {OMG STOP!!} [What?] {AHHHG!} [Re-do?] {YES!}**

 

A scream filled the busy New York streets. For most it is a thing ignored, for Spider-Man it was his purpose. Deadpool knew the hero would not be able to let the scream go unchecked. He had spent all night scoping out crime for a chance to see the red and blue clad man.

When Spider-Man excretes his webbing from his shooters it makes a sound that is both small and soothing. It is a sound Deadpool cherishes. Why? Well, it’s like the sound of a bullet expelling from a barrel, except peaceful and nonviolent. For Wade and Deadpool it’s like being a child again, holding his mother’s hand. The sound of her skin rubbing against his eyes to wipe away tears. The sound of her kiss to his hair. So in a word? Safe.

Safe.

The word sprung to mind and he knew it was coming. The moment he made himself known to the hero in the alley, he was webbed against the wall for the fifty-third time. Strung up right next to the criminal of the moment, Deadpool was starting to consider that Spider-Man really didn’t want to see him at this point.

The voices stopped their recapping, reclaiming reality as their safe haven. Reminding him about those tacos. He was still mourning the death of those tacos the hero had smacked to the ground last week.

The mercenary tilted his head to the criminal and noticed his mouth was webbed shut.

“You poor thing. How are you supposed to eat tacos now? Spidey! Why would you shut this poor-“

A groan escaped the mercenary’s covered mouth. Webbing is so hard to get off and here he was, about to have to toss another mask. But first he looked through the whites of his mask at the rigid form of his idol helping the young crying woman from the ground. He just wanted to be there for the guy, but Spider-Man wouldn’t let him.

When he threw his mask away at home later tonight, he suspected it would land right on top of his friendship with Spider-Man, cause there was no way this guy was going to give him another chance. The only person getting a chance in this alley was the woman leaving in one piece after the amazeballs hero sent her off to take care of the two freaks attached to the wall.

Deadpool watched as the hero held his hands out to the woman in a comforting manner. Her eyes were large and though she was terrified, the hero made her feel secure. He made everyone feel this way. The young hero pointed towards the street and whispered something to her. He gained a hug for whatever he said and the woman ran off.

The whole scene was touching, as well as a great opportunity for one of the webbed men to escape. It may have been the one with several pointy objects.

Heavy boots hit the ground of the pavement and Spider-Man jerked his head back.

 

“How’d you get out?!”

“Thy holiness! You speak!” Deadpool drops to one knee and places his hand wielding a knife over his chest. He let out a pained groan when a cell phone hit the side of his head before crumpling to the ground. Wade perked his head up while rubbing it.

“Don’t start this… Just leave.” Spider-Man turned his head away from the tall kneeling man and faced the still webbed man. He leaned forward and pointed in the face of the criminal he webbed up.

“Cops will be here soon. Do you mind hanging around?”

Despite being told to leave, Deadpool was roaring with laughter and rising to his feet. Despite being hesitant to his presence, Spider-Man found himself smiling beneath the mask at the laughter.

The two vigilantes stood facing each other and falling into a silence. Masks were hiding their true emotions as they peered towards the other. And even though they could not meet the others eyes they could feel the thick tension between them.

 

Peter cleared his throat and turned away. He wanted to reach out to Deadpool for attention; he’s been desperate for it. But that didn't mean he could just run right to someone like Deadpool for attention.

He knew he was no good to anyone while depression and guilt plagued his life. But with time the pain of losing Gwen dwindled to bearable. He had begun to feel lonely. Deadpool had been the only one constantly trying to check on him except he wasn’t doing it in an obligatory way. No, he was just there. Nothing more.

“Deadpool-“

Peter looked up quickly to check the man was still there, he managed to catch him as he was trying to leave.

“Yesssssss” Wade responded and turned to look at the hero.

“I think…I think I owe you tacos.” Ever thankful for the mask, Peter’s cheeks tinged pink beneath it.

“Make up tacos? Or break up tacos?” The mercenary folded his arms and strutted his hip to the side, obviously sporting sass. Making the hero laugh before he could answer.

“What? I.” Peter shook his head quickly to ignore the strange thoughts rising from the question, “I figured they were ‘I’m sorry for slapping tacos out of your hand tacos’. Though I could just take back the offer."

“No! That’s okay! I accept the ‘I’m sorry tacos’.”

Peter couldn’t stop the smile now, he looked at the webbed criminal one last time before running full speed at the red and black clad man. In the second it took to connect a web strand to a building, grab the two hundred ten pound bulk of muscles, and swing off, he had received the girly-est scream in the existence of man-kind from Deadpool.

“SPIDEY! WARN A GIRL!” His shrieks echoes into the night in a cracking voice over the sounds of the whipping wind between the two masked men.

 **[ARE WE DEAD?!]**  
**{SPIDEY IS SWINGING US!}**  
**[I THOUGHT HE HATED US?!]**  
**{Seriously….I-I can’t…}**  
**[Can’t even…]**  
**{AGHHHHH!!}**

 

Wade clung tight to the man in control of his body at the moment. The wind was as loud as it was cold, which was a lot, btw. The way the two were situated was quite intimate, and even though Deadpool wanted nothing more than to be a cheap piece for Spider-Man to wear, Wade was embarrassed. Deadpool won the battle of how to act right now.

He nuzzled up into the neck his arms were wrapped around. “And here we were starting to think you hated us, baby boy.”

The hero was silent while swinging, Deadpool took it as a sign to keep quiet himself. Opting for singing and keeping his arms and legs wrapped around the man.

“Why do you keep calling me baby boy, Pool?” It was a quiet question that Deadpool barely missed.

“I dunno… You’re small and young. Cute.” He shrugged against the spidery hero swinging them between buildings. He could tell they were jerky and slowing down, hoping that meant they were about to land.

“I’m not that young…” This wasn’t the first thought Peter had. No, he really wanted to push the ‘baby boy’ thing but chose not to.

“Awwwwwwwww. That’s so cute! Fine, how old are you Spidey?” **[Score!]**

“Twenty-three.” Spider-Man mumbled out of frustration. He was very embarrassed about tackling the larger man into a hug and swinging off with him like that. It was not his brightest idea, nor was it an idea at all. In fact, he had just ran at him to avoid having to talk.

In the nine months he has spent alone, he realized he hadn’t actually been alone this whole time. Wade had scared him out of taking anymore Valium, as well as pissed him off enough to choose not to take the drugs and avoid Deadpool like the plague.

He had even talked with the Avengers about Deadpool. All the times they had run into each other, the A-Team had wanted Spider-Man to avoid the big and evil red leather plastered mercenary devil because he’s a badman with big pew pew guns. Peter was a grown ass adult, he wasn’t going to avoid some guy because his adult babysitters said not to talk to him.

He did however use JARVIS for some information.

_To be honest JARVIS was able to pull up was a whole lot of nothing. really, just crime scene photos that I really didn’t want to see. As silly as it sounded, I wasn’t surprised.I knew the guy killed people, I mean what else does a mercenary do? Well, according to Deadpool they make a ton of pancakes and eat that ton of pancakes in one sitting. Real scary._

So, Peter had nothing on this guy except what he learned first-hand. The turning point was right before Gwen passed. Deadpool had let it slip that the first time he killed someone it really messed him up. Peter wanted to know more, he wanted to ask so badly. But he didn’t have the courage.

_After Gwen died he helped me by listening to those dark thoughts and even tried to convince me it wasn’t my fault. I mean… I’ve blown this idiot off for so long now… He should have stopped. But, I think he really wants to be my friend. I can do this…_

Spider-Man dropped them both off the webbing and onto the ground in front of the very ghetto yet very good taco truck that he knew the mercenary liked.

“I accept your tacology.”

“Good.” Peter laughed and patted the other man on the back before filing in line towards the window so they could both order their food.

It was perhaps the smoothest and simplest thing either of them have ever done together. Which is seriously freaky.

With the bag clutched in hand, Deadpool again let the hero web them up to a building adjacent to the truck. No eyes or questions on them.

This time Deadpool was a giddy mess, he was going on about stereotypes and how an author wasn’t very good at them. He eventually quieted and stared at Spider-Man.

“What?”

“How are we doing this?” His gloved hand motioned towards the mask on his face.

“I’m not doing tha- oh…OH. Uhhhh. Look away?”

* * *

 

Look away was the method the two used for the next year. It was true, effective, and trusting. The year of these meet ups led to team ups. Which led to midnight munchies on some roof so Peter would feel accomplished while eating with his friend. If he was being completely honest, Peter would say it was so he could keep his mind pure.

Pure. Yes. His mind needed to stay pure. Thinking about hungrily laying kisses on a certain hilarious mercenary weren’t pure thoughts. Even if he tasted like ashes, cayenne, and gun powder in his thoughts. Which for sounded absolutely heavenly… no. It sounded disgusting.

Peter shook his head and took another bit of his burrito, trying desperately to truly listen to the words the man said, and not hear his deep raspy voice. The question he asked sank in. Peter couldn’t be Peter now, he had to be Spider-Man.

“Are you expecting me to say a spider?” Spider-Man blurted out after carefully swallowing his huge mouthful of food. His legs were dangling over the ledge of the roof, below him on the flooring of the roof sat Deadpool, with his back against the ledge.

“If you said a spider I would be heavily disappointed.”

“Fine… I dunno a…dog”

“You have the choice of any animal? And you choose dog?”

“Well , we all didn’t grow up boxing moose.”

“Yeah, yeah. But, for real… I would be a unicorn.” Deadpool bit his exposed lip, waiting.

“Unicorns aren’t real!” Spider-Man covered his own exposed lips to stop himself from laughing. The other man was cackling, making Peter lose his battle of composure.

Both were lost in the bliss of no cares and worries, as well as good company. It took them time to come down. When they did, the thoughts of their masks being rolled up were obviously so far away. Skin was exposed for both men. One flawless, one marred. Peter saw, and Peter froze.

The scarring was deep, angry, and looked both incredibly painful and sad. In no way was it pity surging through Peter, no. It was a protective feeling, one you have for a friend who’s been wronged.

Wade noticed the stillness of the hero and immediately realized why. His hand shot up but, was quickly grabbed by a superhuman who could crush his wrist if he wanted to.

“Wade…”

“Spidey, don’t-”

“Does it hurt?” Peter was met with silence and in its deafening existence he noticed how the exposed marred jaw twitched terribly at the question.

Wade jerked his hand away from the man and pulled his mask back down to its rightful home. He stood up from his seated position behind Peter.

In his attempts to be friends with the self-righteous hero he lost track of trying to hide his physical proof of torture. He couldn’t be angry with Spider-Man about him seeing the scars, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be. Existing in the world after Weapon X wasn’t something that has been remotely easy. Any glance at his face and people ran or worse, cried.

Of all the people he wanted to never see his face, Spider-Man topped it.

“Wade, wait.”

Again his wrist was grabbed and this time his patience wasn’t as present.

“You want to make some comment about it?” He turned quickly and was in the smaller man’s space. Face-to-face.

“Co-Comment? Wh-“

“Go on! Out with it! Say what you want about it now, so I can leave.”

“I wouldn’t do that! Wade, why would you-“ He gaped and tried to keep up with the man, even as he was interrupted again.

“Oh, great. You would be the only person to throw fucking pity at me. Don’t! I’d rather hear how horrifying it is, or have you vomit than **PITY** me.” The mercenary was tense, his hands clenching into fists and body language screaming **_attack_** to the hero.

“Vomit? What? Are you saying someone has looked into your eyes and threw up?” Peter could barely say it, the idea of someone doing such a thing made his stomach bunch into knots and the breath leave him.

“Someone? HA! Try nearly everyone. Look, I’m good. I don’t want to hear this bullshit-oomph!"

Peter gripped the man tightly. Neither of them quite sure what was happening at first.

A hug. Peter was hugging Wade. Well, actually. Spider-Man was hugging Deadpool. Peter held his firm grip around the man. He needed to get his point across. The two remained still and in the awkward silence for several moments.

“I could never pity the person who helped me gain control over my dumbass two years ago. We are friends, Wade.”

The embrace broke when the younger man pulled away to look up at the still silent man. He too became silent. In his silence he begged for something, anything from the man. The gloved hands rose again, Peter eyed them as they did.

In a quick motion, Wade rolled the mask back up. Peter couldn’t explain why, but a memory sparked. One from high school and it made his head tilt to the side.

“What is it?” Wade asked and his hands stilled on his mask.

“I think… I’ve met you before.”

Wade tensed at this while his masked eyes remained on the hero who was still tilting his head to the side. He was so adorable, that Deadpool nearly forgot this wasn’t the time for such thoughts.

“I mean… I’ve always felt like I’ve known you. Maybe it’s just the name…”

“Name? Heh, what? Some other weirdo goes around calling himself Deadpool?”

Spider-Man shook his head, “Wade…”

“Ahhh. Well there are plenty of Wade-“

“Wilson.” Peter whispered to the man.

“What was that?” Wade was now beginning to tilt his head like the hero.

“I once knew a Wade. I cannot remember his last name. All I can see is Wade Wilson, but that’s you. I wish I hadn’t lost his business card.”

Deadpool could tell the hero wasn’t actually looking at him anymore. He was beginning to wonder what exactly the kid was going on about. He thought, “He talks about it like it happened a long time ago.”

“It did…” The young hero responded. “I think that’s why he disappeared… I mean… It’s not acceptable to be friends with a teenager when you’re pushing thirty.”

Before Wade could curse himself for saying his thoughts aloud he let what Spider-Man say truly sink in. The words crawled under his marred skin and into his veins instantly chilling his body. For the first time in a long time he thought of Peter. The kid he abandoned because he had been....“Pushing thirty.”

“Y-Yeah…That’s what I said…”

Peter finally returned his gaze behind the mask to the man before him and was met with whiskey colored eyes surrounded by darkened skin. The marred flesh stretched over the strong clenched jaw.Never had Spider-Man wanted to rip his own mask off and reveal Peter Parker to anyone. Until Wade Wilson had removed his mask and revealed eyes so hauntingly familiar.

 

 

> _Time stopped in the moment of meeting those eyes._ _The universe was unfolding its master-plan,_  
>  _forcing him to contemplate the credible,_  
>  _crave to explore a distant land._  
>  _Peter Park still wanted to be a spaceman._

Red fabric with black webbing fell to the ground. “Wade…”

The mercenary looked away from the hero’s revealed features, his own contorted in pain. “Peter…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I'm super proud of all you for knowing BeetleJuice. For realsies.  
> Can you name the song the title is from? I also quoted it in the fic because I'm a horrible lyrical whore. 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!  
> ~~~~~~  
> Shoutout to-
> 
>  **@Bottom_PeteParker**  
>  **@MunchkinButler**  
>  **@GMNASAI**  
>  **@MsJody13**
> 
> You guys rock and keep me going!!!  
> ~~~~~~  
> Anoter shoutout to **@ImSoVain**  
>  So, you said the other chapter was too short. How's 3k?  
> Good enough, sugar? XD


	8. Right About Meow?

Peter being both determined and stubborn went about his daily life like it was a blessing not a chore. Which, if he wasn’t pissed off, it would have been the latter. This blessing flooded from daily to weekly, and upon turning monthly he was starting to venture into the territory of sadness.

The first person he ever loved had abandoned him, only to resurface as the flakiest douche in the existence of superhumans. Deadpool was his friend, sure. Deadpool even became someone he may or may not be crushing on. _Okay, yes. Stupid Spider-Man has a crush on stupid Deadpool. But finding out that Deadpool and Wade are the same damn Wade who abandoned me just…it changes things_.

He wasn’t expecting the feelings for both Wade’s to collide into one and become this monster of love and lust that he really didn’t want to feed. Feeding it would mean admitting his feelings, as well as showing Wade who he’s turned into. He wasn’t that innocent teen, he hasn’t been since the day he left. Something dark had broken it’s tethers and surfaced.

In his attempts to understand why Wade left, he sought out answers in other men. Well, one man. His friend Harry. This kid was your typical try too hard alpha. Peter sought answers about his sexuality with Harry. It hadn't gone well, they were both fifteen and bumbling virgins. Harry took Peter for a bottom. Peter took that as a threat to his manhood. He couldn't explain why. Maybe it was anxiety of sex for the first time, maybe it was fear of what other's would think. It resulted in him holding Harry down and glaring at him.

Harry's shock turned to fear when Peter tried to undress him. Now he felt like **his** manhood was being threatened. What was supposed to be experimenting with sex turned into to discovering something Peter did in fact like. Harry was kind and weird enough to let their experimenting continue for a month. They both topped, both bottomed, both tried different things to see what they liked. Peter didn't mind receiving and giving, but manhandling and tying his partner up was a must.

His relationship with Harry hasn't been normal since, but Peter really couldn't be bothered by it. He was Spider-Man's nemesis anyway. **Parker Luck at it's finest!**

Then he was with Gwen.

Gwen was beautiful, brilliant, and so sweet. Something that he cherished, even during sex. But in doing so he slipped up and let her see that hungry monster. The one needing to dominate, control, and break. She would allow him to be himself, but he couldn’t. Peter just couldn’t be himself. Because being himself would mean…  
Hurting her.  
One time was all it took for him to draw back to being safe and caring Peter.

In the sixth day of sadness he decided to finally get out of bed and take a shower, his fermenting flesh was starting to make him sick to his stomach. No matter how hot the water got, his skin remained numb with sadness. The tile wall was mocking him, his body reacting to the mocking in two ways as usual. Anger and arousal. His fist drove through the tile with a stifled cry escaping his lips. The same bloody hand quickly dipped down to his aching cock.

“Damnit.” He groaned as he gripped himself. He felt like he was fifteen all over again. Angry over Wade leaving.

“This..this is all his fucking fault.” He choked out to the broken tile as the scalding water pelted his back. The knuckles of his hands washing in the water as he moved his hand on the sensitive skin of his cock slowly. He shouldn’t be doing this, not like this. But as much as he was conflicted, he did it anyway.

“I haven’t… I haven’t been right since he… confused me..” Peter slid down the shower wall and gripped his head with his free hand. He needed to see Wade. He needed this sorted out. He needed the control back.

-

The break down in the bathroom was pushed down into the big box of things he chose to never think about again. It was overflowing and hard to lock, but he managed. Lying on his bed, wet and naked, he stared at the ceiling.

 _this is ridiculous…_ He sat up and looked around his apartment.

He was confused about his feelings for Wade. Wade has been older and so kind. It was almost like falling in love with your teacher. It’s wrong.  
Jumping from the bed he pulled his suit on. He had to find Wade, had to sort this out, had to stop the damning thoughts and monster clawing to escape.

* * *

  
Frustration was an understatement for Wade’s two months spent laying low.  
“How the fuck does this happen??”  
**[Well, fate does not like you buddy.]**  
“I’ve done a lot to avoid him!”  
**[You want a pat on the back?]**  
“No! I just..” Wade kicked the overflowing trash can in his apartment.  
**[You want him. Like the dirty old pervert you are.]**  
“No. That’s why I left. He had the look of _teenage boy getting googoo eyes and wants action now_. I couldn’t do that. He was some kid who had a rough life. I wanted to help him, make him stronger, make the sadness in his eyes disappear…” Wade glares at the spilling pile of trash on his already not so clean floor.

It was true. They all knew it. He didn’t see Peter in that way. He saw Spider-Man in that way. So, when Spider-Man turned out to be Peter fucking Parker. He groans out some more choice swears and kicks the trash can again, effectively crushing it.

After calming down with some Bea Arthur one on one, he stared at the tv more blankly than he had been. His head shifted to look over at his overflowing crate of firearms. The ones he usually took with him out on jobs. He lets out a sigh at the thought of how he’s been using them less and less. In the name of Spider-Man.

_Jesus… I’m an idiot. He’s just some kid and he’s trying to control who I am. I’m playing right into it. Not taking my babies with me on patrols, not killing some scum._

“Fuck it. He wants answers? He’ll get them” He stands up and strips out of his clothes, which to be honest were in the category of needing to be torched for how long he’d worn them. He pulls his suit on, taking his time to load himself with as much of his babies as possible, and took his leave.

He and the boxes agreed on one thing tonight, “ **[find Spider-Man]** ”

* * *

  
It was a busy night, and both were thankful for this.

Peter had to exhaust a lot of his webbing with these masked bank robbers. They kept producing weapons and bombs, which was more cliché than he had ever seen before. After the fourth bomb was waved in his face he started wondering if maybe these guys were rogue Time Lords, cause no one has that deep of pockets. A click from behind him was in time with the jolts shooting up his neck. More dodging and webbing to avoid unwanted holes in his body from trigger happy thieves.

Cops are useless, basically sacrificing him to these guys. Which, yeah, makes sense but come on. He groans as screams come from the back just as he had got the masked robbers. Spider senses are overwhelmed with the situation, abandoning the webbed up criminals he runs to where the scream came from.

He told himself he’d recognize traps better the last time this happened, but here he is, in the grasps of a mutant who’s hellbent on making him suffer for personal issues.

“What makes **you** so special? To be accepted for your powers?” The mutant growled in Spider-Man’s face with his hands around the hero's neck. This thing was riddled with skin lesions and the start of spikes protruding from them. It looked painful and his expression was as depraved as it was sullen.

Peter’s thoughts went to Wade. Wade’s flesh was marred and all of his hair was gone. At first it was startling, but it didn’t take much looking to see that it was in fact Wade. The shock quickly turned to anger. Not so much at Wade but at whatever has happened to him. Deadpool never went into gory detail. He only mentioned being made into a weapon and that his cells mutated. He mentioned that his skin took the hit, but Peter didn’t know the severity until he unmasked. He wanted to know why, desperately wanted to know why he would allow that to happen to him.

“I-I” He choked out beneath the tight grip of the mutant,”I do…good…with them” He pulled his legs up and kicked the man away from him before coughing and standing upright.

“Good? Is that what you think you’re doing? You’re a tool for normal humans.” Said a female voice now standing beside the mutant. “You’re expendable. These filthy rats could care less about you.”

“They call me a fool, ‘cause I still protect them. Nothing will change that.” He motions his hand towards the door to relay that he protects even the horrible robbers in the other room.

“No need. You’ll be dead soon enough and everyone will **KNOW** you’re a fool.” She started to laugh but it was cut short with a loud clap and her hissing and seething.

Peter turns as his body jolts for the umpteenth time tonight, his chest is slammed into the wall as Deadpool shouts, “Go on! Git! Git out of here!” Another bang, deafeningly loud in the vault walls, and the woman screeches at the mercenary.

Blood gushed from her wounds, forming a black puddle on the white flooring. She grabbed the hand of her companion and they both disappeared. Wade assumed invisibility but also really didn’t care. The wind whipping past him told him he was alone with Spider-Man.

“Let go of me Deadpool!” The hero shouted with his mouth pressed against the wall.

“What? You got somewhere else you need to be? Considering I saved your ass, you are right where you should be.”

Gloved hands touched the wall and shoved. Wade huffed as his back hit the ground. The force of Spider-Man pushing off the wall and back into his hand resulting in him now down was infuriating. Normally, this would be one of his highly anticipated innuendos. But, Spidey wasn’t on his “naughty list” anymore.

Instinct or anger, he was unsure which, had him training his gun up towards the hero now stepping towards him. Peter stopped and took a real look at the man on the ground. He was a weapon without the weapons. It was true, what Deadpool had told him. He wasn’t shaking, he wasn’t displaying any emotions, and the barrel of his gun was aimed right for a kill zone.

“Are you ready to talk?” Peter asked in a soft voice.

A moment passed before Deadpool lowered his gun and returned it to its holster. He stood up slowly and dusted nothing in particular off of himself before straightening. With as much enthusiasm as someone about to have rotting teeth pulled by a back alley dentist he answered. “Yeah.”

* * *

  
“This is far more angsty than it needs to be.” Wade finally broke the silence between them. Peter suggested they grab food and head back to his place. Wade was very hesitant with this, the kid was being more demanding than he would like but he knew he owed him answers. Even if he didn’t want to give them.

“What?” Peter shifted his head towards the half masked mercenary mid bite of his second burger.

“Nothing. Just an little heads up to the author.”

“O-Okay… Wade. I…” He started in an attempt to get the questions rolling. “Why did you leave?”

“I was hanging around with a fifteen year old. Took me a bit to realize the wrong of that.” Wade stared down at his wrappers in his hand.

“You didn’t even give me a proper goodbye. I assumed you died.” Peter clenched his fists, he was still getting upset even after he promised himself he wouldn’t.

“A lot happened in a short amount of time. I’m not exactly a stand up guy.”

“Fine… Why did you give yourself over to the organization that made you who are now?” Peter turned now, his own mask rolled up to his nose, they were both hesitant obviously. He wished he could see Wade’s eyes, but he would give him this space if he needed it.

“I got met a girl about the same time I met you.” Already Peter was tense with jealousy but listened closely, “We got engaged, and then shit hit the fan. The story of my life.”

“Okay, but what was the shit exactly?”

“Oh, just terminal cancer. Ya know, the good kind. Again, I made an excellent decision to leave her and seek other more aggressive options from what she wanted me to do. Stumbled onto this organization that gives out free embroidered towels in exchange for your body. I still have that towel.”

Peter had to stifle the laugh while he watched the man continue his story.

“So, they promised super human abilities and who would pass that up. What they didn’t tell you was that it was in fact a weapon producing factory. And not the good kind of weapons.” He patted his desert eagle in its holster. “Human weapons. Yeah, you can’t control this mind. So, I wouldn’t mutate like they wanted. I got VIP treatment. And that’s how I met your mother.” He motions to his body.

“So your healing factor? Does it have to do with the cancer?”

“The cancer is part of it. It’s why my body looks like rotting meat.” He took a bite of his own burger to make a point.

“Th-that’s terrible, Wade.”

“Of course it is. It’s my life. Like I said, story of my life. It’s a shit show FXX won’t even air it. Well.. F **XXX** might.” He smiled but quickly let it fade.

“We gained out powers at the same time then…” Peter shifted on the couch, he was really glad to be talking to him, but also very uncomfortable. Wade wasn’t really being serious, more morose and flippant.

“Guess so.”

“What happened to your fiancé?”

He was silent, chewing slowly and as if it was a chore. The hero felt bad for asking, but he had to know.

“I burned down the factory. Killed everything inside. The silent partners weren’t happy. They must have hunted me down and decided the best way to control me was getting to her. I saved her. Things should have been good. But she couldn’t deal with this. The mutation messed up my brain.”

The pair fell into a solemn silence, their breaths barely audible. Peter was hurt by all Wade had been through, especially without anyone to stand beside him. Even more so hurt that Wade abandoned him for a woman, attempting to be happy while he was left to suffer through high school.

Wade didn’t want to talk about his horrid past anymore, hoping desperately that Peter wouldn’t want more answers for his whys that were actually more what ifs. The kid was really into what ifs, they were better than reality. But as a man of science he fought off what ifs with reasoning. Thus making him conflicted with emotions and logic. Wade knows him better than anyone else. Having known him so long both as Spider-Man and Peter Parker. Even though the two weren’t ever connected until now.

 

> **Feelings for Spider-Man and feelings for Peter Parker were not the same. But the feelings for Spider-Man heavily outweighed any doubts and fears about Spider-Man.**
> 
> **Feelings for Deadpool and feelings for Wade Wilson were the same. But both help resentment and confusion. One’s Peter couldn’t pin down and commit to. It was terrifying.**

“Wanna play Mario Kart?”

Peter let the question soak in, his friend was trying to make this less awkward that it was. Was ignoring their feelings really the best course of action?

* * *

  
“Eat it bug boy!!” Deadpool shouted and started dancing in his seat on the couch. Spider-Man shoved him with his suited foot.

“Yeah, yeah. What’s that 6-4? Who’s still the winner here?” He did a large wide armed gesture to himself.

“Jury agrees that you should indeed eat it bug boy.” Deadpool swatted at the foot in his side. “Gross, your sticky creepy crawly legs have touched every surface of this city. I’m gonna catch mono or the plague they keep touching me.”

“First of all, that’s not how you’d catch mono or the plague is-” He was cut off by the pillow between them being thrown at his face.

“No nerding out allowed during bro time.”

Peter laughed at the absurd man who was continuing to dance in his seat. So what if they chose to ignore the horrible truths between them. They just chose to walk past the decaying corpse and skip on to rainbow road. It was less messy. They seemed to non-verbally agree that their friendship was insanely important to both of them.

“I’ll try to use small words.” The hero retorted and got the pillow thrown at him again.

“So nice. Such hero. Much sarcasm. I’m turning on a movie.”

“Uhh..” A laugh erupted from Peter’s throat, “Okay.” He pulled out his phone to check for anything from Aunt May before he was going to sit through a movie. Tonight was one she worked over night. He always worried about her.

The sounds of the television pull him from his phone. He sets it on the side table to his left before settling his left hand on the arm rest and the right in the middle cushion. He feels it hit something and he looks down, instantly blushing. His hand is resting atop Deadpool’s. “S-Sorry!”

He pulls it away and can feel Wade’s gaze on him. The mercenary just lets it go with a chuckle before turning his face back to the screen, Peter does the same. Even though his heart is threatening to pound out of his chest, he enjoys this sort of time with Wade. Quiet. Well, as quiet as it can be, what with Deadpool blabbing about everything going on in the movie.

Halfway through the movie about highway patrol officers meowing at drivers they pull over, he feels Wade resting his hand in the middle of the couch again. Peter feels the urge to control the situation. He wonders if it’s right though. They agreed not to be weird about this. Right?

He reached his hand out and placed it on top of Wade’s again. The two kept still like this through a few more scenes before Wade turned his hand and laced their fingers together. Underneath the masks both men were smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible. Don't hate me.  
> Much looooooooove *blows kisses*
> 
> Also, I'm really sick. So if it doesn't make sense and has a ton of error, I'm so very sorry.


	9. One Caress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lead me into your darkness  
> When this world is trying it's hardest  
> To leave me unimpressed.  
> Just one caress  
> From you and I'm blessed.

**_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! This bold shit is not who we are. He’s going to think I’m so desperate. Oh, god…no. He’s holding my hand though…It’s so…sweet._ **

The hero’s cheeks were burning under the protection of his mask. There was a leather clad thumb stroking his own and honestly he felt a tad embarrassed for enjoying it. 

He shifted his gaze from the movie to the man next to him. There was so much he wanted to say to him, but nothing would get past the bubble in his throat. This thing between them wasn’t easy to explain let alone understand. There’s a past, sure, but there can potentially be a future. At least Peter hoped so.

The mercenary felt the gaze on him. In this moment he wasn’t too sure what to do. Hand holding is easy compared to talking and all the other mushy awkward things. He turned his head to look at the mask staring at him. 

Awkward. Tense.

Yep.

They both moved their gaze back to the movie in a rush. Silently cursing themselves. 

Peter couldn’t take this tension. He used his free hand to hurriedly pull his mask off and shift his exposed hazel eyes to his lap. Wade’s hand holding his tightened ever so slightly drawing his attention to it. He slowly raised his eyes again to look at Wade through his messy hair. 

“Wade?” 

Wade didn’t move his face but Peter could tell he was looking at him. The intense feeling of being glared at washed over him in jolts.

What Peter wanted was clear but Wade was unsure if it’s what he wanted.

They haven’t seen each others faces since they had that horrible confrontation on the roof. Another moment of contemplation gave him the answer he was looking for. Wade used his free hand to lift his own mask off.

 

The pair just sat in silence looking at one another. The sounds of the movie not even reaching their minds. 

 

There was something filling the space between them that neither were quite ready to name, even while it was on the tip of their tongues. 

The younger of the pair moved his body closer to the other man radiating heat as hot as Peter’s cheeks felt. 

He didn’t want to dwell on what ifs tonight, not anymore. Time was of no relevance to him as he removed his gloves so that when he finally did touch the sensitive scar tissue of his friend’s face he would actually feel it.

 

An emotion he didn’t like ran through Wade’s features as the pads of his fingertips gingerly touched the scarred flesh. Pain, maybe. Or shock.

“Does it hurt to touch?”

In his mind, Wade hadn’t planned on something so tender out of the kid who was more than willing to be angry with him over their past. He knew now that he should have expected something more along these lines. This was nearly ten years of burning want in a simple touch and concern.

His voice was as soft as the touch, “No.”

If he had said yes would Peter’s actions have been different? He would never know as two bare hands gripped his jaw and pulled him forward to accept soft lips pressed against his.

There was a brief moment where the older man wondered if he was making a mistake but the slide of soft lips and hands wandering over his shoulders shut that down as quickly as it appeared. 

His gloved hands found their way to spandex covered thighs and ran up them slowly. Determined to make the younger man understand if he really wanted this or not. 

Praise and encouragement was all he received.

Once they reached the small lean hips he pulled them against the couch while pressing harder with his lips to guide his hero to lay back. 

Wade Wilson is not a light man. Muscles don’t come with lack of weight. Even though Peter Parker had superhuman strength and has proven he can hold his own, the mercenary didn’t want to grasp at abilities right now. Sure, they were both still in costume. But that’s not the point right now.

Peter let out a soft needy noise as his back hit the couch and the larger man pressed and hung over him. Their eyes met, both gleaming and edging the desperation of want.

There were questions and concerns on Wade’s end, but Peter just smiled and kept his hands at the neck line of the Deadpool suit. 

The smile put his mind at easy but did other things to his body, especially his crotch that was flush with Peter’s. The hips beneath his bucked up at the moment he throbbed, pulling a breathless sound from him.

Fevered kisses were at Wade’s mercy now. Slender legs wrapped around his lower back forcing a heat to press harder against his throbbing cock. 

Sweet and melodic moans between messy kisses caressed his ears, while soft hands were grabbing at the leather covering his body. The thought of someone so seemingly fragile being able to shred the suit off of him if he was desperate enough made Wade press harder into the hips grinding against his.

If he could think right clearly, Peter would be stunned by how forward he was being with the man of every wet dream he’d ever had. 

But, all he could manage to think about was feeling more and taking more.  
A second thought, the suits are in the way of skin contact.  
Third and final thought, the suits caused a friction and moral wrongness that made him want to grind harder on the exceedingly warm man above him.

He broke the kiss to pant against Wade’s lips as the shift of their bodies continuously pulled him closer to an orgasm.

“W-Wade…yes!” Breathless and hushed.

If there had been a plan for this, Wade was sure that dry humping the hero wasn’t in it. But there was something to it that made more sense than taking the suits off. It wasn’t to hide. It was like accepting the two aspects of one another that meant the most to them. At least he thought so. Plus it was hot as fuck.

He needed his mouth on something, and Peter was a gasping mess. The slender neck perfectly exposed, straining with every sound and wave of pleasure was like a magnet for his lips. His own breaths were heavy on the soft skin.

Wade didn’t want to be as close as he was, he wanted this to last longer than he knew it would. 

 

The hero was wrecked and his hips were desperately seeking out satisfaction of an orgasm. 

The mercenary was too close and wanted to muffle his sounds in the neck of the other. 

 

A louder sound escaped Peter’s lips, he sounded like he wanted to say something other than what he’s been chanting. He grabbed at Wade’s head and pulled it away from his neck. Rushing him into another bout of heavy and messy kisses.

It shoved them both right over the edge into the freefall of a euphoria. Their suits soaking up the wetness of their cum in almost uncomfortable way but neither cared. Lazy kisses were more important.

Lazy kisses shifted to lazy cuddles on the not quite big enough for two. They feel into a sated silence, minds hazy and bodies relaxed. 

The tv was waiting. Quiet and stoic in the face of baring witness to their intimacy. Deciding to turn another movie on, Peter grabbed the remote and pressed play on the up next suggestion. 

They did share a thought in common though.  
_**We can talk about this tomorrow**_

 

For now, they would just enjoy the closeness and warmth of a friend they trusted most in the world. Figuring out what this is would come tomorrow. 

Both men drifted into the depth of sleep, wrapped up in the safety of that trust. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!  
> To you my valentine, I give you smut in this insanely slow burn of mine. I do hope you like it. :D


	10. It's Just Because I'm Crazy in Love, Crazy in Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have been so very flattered with all the love this fic has received! Thank you all so much!  
> I'm working on finishing up all of my fics so they can be done and I can start new ones. I have so many ideas and can't act on them until I finish these.  
> So, I give you the final chapter of You Look a Little Lonely.  
> These are my precious babes and I have a very hard time ending a story on a bad note.  
> I hope this pleases you as much as it did me.  
> You all rock!  
> Thank you for reading and commenting!  
> -DH

When he opened his eyes Peter found himself snuggled in his tapestry throw from the back of his couch. One thing wasn’t right, making snuggle back up and resting further nearly impossible.

Wade wasn’t on the couch with him.

The hero sat up slowly while the spandex still covering his body shifted under the weight of the blanket. He looked around the apartment in hopes of seeing the mercenary.

Crushing weight of rejection loomed over him. He didn’t want to believe Wade would just leave after the night they had. Even if he did leave all those years ago.

Just as the burning formed behind his eyes he heard the spray of water coming from the bathroom causing him to rip the blanket off of him and get up to follow the sound.

The bedroom is almost always dark; the hero can’t sleep otherwise. In the darkness a stream of dim light flooded from the cracked bathroom door giving Peter a sliver of Wade to view.

He had turned the shower on and was staring down in the sink, bobbing his head occasionally as if in a conversation. It pulled all of the young hero’s guilt and sadness into a tight ball in his stomach.

He’d worried about Deadpool’s mental health after they got to know each other, but something about knowing all of Deadpool’s problems were also the Wade’s, the man he was hopelessly in love with, problems made it even more worrisome.

The steps he took towards the bathroom took longer than he expected them too or perhaps he was just that anxious to see Deadpool for Wade. To finally see the two men as one, and accept them both.

Peter gently knocked on the door.

His eyes fell into the deep whiskey colored ones now looking at him, his breath nearly stolen from him. “Wade…”

Unmasked and vulnerable was how Wade stood before him in his tiny bathroom. The emotion in those whiskey pools were almost too much for Peter to take, especially as the man spoke.

“About last night…”

No. Peter wasn’t going to let this conversation start this way. He needed Wade to hear him and see him as the man he grew up to be and not just the fifteen year old boy he saved.

Impeding whatever train of thought was swirling around in the mercenary’s head as he rushed him into the bathroom and made him sit on the closed lid of the toilet.

Being met with comically wide eyes was almost enough to make him laugh but this was important. He ran his hand along Wade’s jaw and down his neck feeling the varying textures of his marred flesh.

When he was young and didn't have a father figure, Wade had stepped in and taught him how to shave. That was the moment, all those years ago, when he realized he didn't see Wade as a father figure. Being so close to the man while he shaved his scruffy older face was like he had seen him for the first time.

He looked so vulnerable and open, much like now. Teaching Peter something important gave him a joy. Peter wanted to keep that look of joy on his face. For the rest of his life. But he knew. He knew that the age difference was wrong, and illegal. But, those feelings just wouldn't go away.

In that very small window of contact with Wade, he'd fallen in love. His first love. The only love he needed like air.

As he leaned down and pressed their lips together, he was continuing that moment from years ago. Not as teen Peter, but the man he's grown into. 

Wade remained stilled for several passing seconds before he moved his ungloved hands up to the spandex covered hips. He hadn’t been up for long and the look on Peter’s face had screamed rejection. Something he couldn’t let the kid feel again, driving him to slide his lips across the one’s capturing his.

This was the moment Wade had realized that he was becoming the obsession in this kids life nearly a decade ago. Something he couldn't deal with. Not with the age difference. He knew what this meant to Peter, but for him, this was new. This was their relationship shifting into territory he wasn't familiar with. He couldn't deny that he had feelings for Spider-Man and this Peter.

No matter the connection to the past.

The now.

Now or never. And now was happening as Peter eased into straddling Wade, slowly grinding himself up the man’s body as his fingers gripped at the back of his neck. The soft sound passing over his lips from the older man’s throat one encouraged him to do it again.

He leaned back and looked down at Wade through half lidded eyes. “I’ve loved you for nearly a decade. Even though in the beginning… it was wrong…”

Making another slow grind upward as Wade gripped him tightly. Peter continued, “I can’t stop how I feel about you. I love you, Wade. You then… and you now.” He brushed his lips against Wade’s, “Even Deadpool.”

This seemed to trigger something in the older man.

Deadpool wasn't loved. Deadpool wasn't accepted.

Peter’s eyes were the ones to widen this time as Wade stood up, carrying Peter with him and moving them into the bedroom.

The hero was quick to jump down and grab at the Deadpool suit. He couldn't just have sex with Wade without talking, without hearing what he desperately needed to hear.

“No… Tell me the same or leave. Please… Wade. I can’t handle being strung along.” His eyes were fierce with the plead.

He doesn’t hesitate. “I’ve cared for you. I couldn’t love you the way you loved me. But you… This you… I love you.”

Audibly and visibly swallowing hard as he stared into the amber eyes peering up at him, was nearly overwhelming for Wade. Peter was an intense guy. He both adored and feared it.

This triggered something in the younger man.

Peter grabbed at the Deadpool suit harder and pulled Wade to him, picking him up which shocked the older man. Even more shock on his face as slender fingers started unbuckling  and unzipping his costume.

No chance to squirm as his top was pushed up over his head, his exposed back hitting the bed, and his body pinned down by the exceedingly strong force of nature that was Peter Parker.

Staring up into the dark yet adoring eyes above him made the mercenary's heart pound wildly in his chest. Thankful for his arms being free so he could touch the soft skin of Peter’s neck while the man looked over his tinged and scarred chest.

“You’ve been through so much and yet you can be so gentle, Wade…”

His tone made the older man visibly shudder and turn his head to the side to look away. Peter guided the man’s face to look at him again.

“Did you know that you’ve been my hero since the day we met?”

The man shook his head as a pained look ran through his face. He truly hadn’t known, and certainly didn’t think the title applied to him anymore. Not since he left and became Deadpool. As if reading the expression and thoughts Peter spoke again, just as softly and full of adoration.

“Even as Deadpool. You saved me again and again, Wade. When no one else would.”

It didn’t surprise Wade to find his lips pressed against Peter’s again, no, what did surprise him was the feeling of being appreciated and idolized. Letting himself go to melt into Peter’s affection was far too easy and comforting.

This couldn’t be what he deserved, and Wade almost sure of it. To be the center of the kindest person’s world felt like a crime, felt too good to be true. But the warm hands pulling at suit pants to touch and worship his cursed flesh filled him with a foreign sense of assurance. Peter really did love him, in the truest sense of the word.

A blur of kisses, undressing, and touches swirled his brain before Wade settled back into a hazy reality where his back arched off the bed and pressed up against the hard bare chest crouched over him.

Something about Peter taking charge filled him with a sense of protection that was just as foreign as the assurance. He wasn’t a kid anymore, he wasn’t weak, and he wasn’t a damsel in distress. He was just a man, with super human strength, who was finally having his love reciprocated.

With his fingers lost in the mess of hair above him, Wade pulled back from the intense kisses, each a declaration of love, to speak low and hushed. “Stop teasing already, baby boy. Or I’ll take over.”

Peter smiled sluggishly and rubbed his nose against Wade’s as he shifted his body to do as Wade begged. After rolling a condom on, he gripped his cock tightly and pressing his cockhead to Wade’s lube dripping rim.

“I would love for you to take over. Maybe after I fuck you into my bed?” He quirked his eyebrow and smiled at Wade.

“Are you challenging me?” Even as he rushed out breathless and needy, he smirked up at the younger man.

“Isn’t that how this strange relationship of ours goes?”

“Are you trying to boyfriend me, Peter?” Wade bucked his hips to take some of the teasing cock inside of him.

“Mm-maybe.” Peter leaned down to breath against Wade’s lips. “What if I am?”

“Asking me during sex is so unexpected, that’s a move I would- ahh” He gripped at the broad and bony shoulders above him as the younger man rolled his hips to push in some more.

“You… little shit… If you were… I’d say” His head fell back as he took all of Peter in one final motion. “YES!”

The younger of the pair smiled and kissed at a soft area of scar tissue on the exposed neck arched back on the bed.

Twenty minutes later Peter found himself in the same position Wade was in before. He stroked the flesh on Wade’s neck and head. “Say it again, Wade…Please”

With a slow roll of his hips and wrapping one arm under Peter’s head Wade whispered against his blushing dusty rose colored lips, “I love you, Peter”

Peter pressed his forehead against Wade’s as the older man started thrusting into him slowly. Each time their hips met a long drawn out sound of pleasure filled the room. Growing louder and louder by the minute.

Wade couldn't get over the way his baby boy accepted him with no real questions asked. No one had ever done something so special or important for him. His orgasm threatened to take over and all he could think about was this creature below him. Peter. The man who saved him from loneliness.

As his excitement welled up again Peter wondered if this would become a regular occurrence. This loud and unbridled act of love and lust conjoining into the creature that is their relationship because if so, he didn’t feel bad for his neighbors at all. This was everything he has ever wanted, Wade’s body, mind, and heart as his.

And it finally was his. His to cherish, protect, and nurture.

The look and feel of loneliness dissipated from two men all too familiar with the phrase, "You look a little lonely".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write a tiny bonus chapter in the future for all who are curious about how the relationship goes. No worries!


End file.
